Make it rain
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: Jo and Alex have never done things the traditional way, they had a baby, got married and then fell in love as teenagers. After putting family first for her entire adult life, Jo finally decides to put herself first fulfil her dream of becoming a doctor, and that begins with an internship at SGMW. (AU)
1. Make it Rain

**Title:** Make it rain

 **Plot:** Jo and Alex have never done things the traditional way, they had a baby, got married and then fell in love as teenagers. After putting family first for her entire adult life, Jo finally decides to put herself first fulfil her dream of becoming a doctor, and that begins with an internship at SGMW.

Hi everyone! So this is an idea I've been working on for the past little while. Obviously it's AU. I just love the idea of Alex and Jo being married with children prior to Jo starting at Grey Sloan, so I decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review! I love reading them. :)

I know it's unlikely, however in this story Alex has never introduced his family Meredith, Cristina, Derek ect.

 **The children's names and ages are as follows:**

Allison Charlotte Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev is 12 years old

Jacob Thomas Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev is 9 years old

Angela Michelle Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev is 9 years old

Rachel Sophie Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev is 9 years old

Madeleine Grace Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev is 8 years old

Amelia Nicole Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev is 6 weeks old

Holly Jessica Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev is 6 weeks old

 **Character pairings:**

 **(Not all of the characters are mentioned in the story)**

Meredith, and Derek are Married and they have Zola

Cristina is single and divorced from Owen

Alex and Jo are married and have seven children

Bailey and Ben are married and have Bailey's son, Tuck

Mark and Lexie are married. They have Sofia and Lexie is currently pregnant.

Callie and Arizona are married and share Sofia with Mark.

Richard and Adele are married

Jackson and April are dating

Amelia and Owen are married and are going through a rough patch

Shane, Leah and Heather are single

Steph is dating Kyle, a high school teacher.

Meredith, Alex and Cristina are now first year attending's. Lexie is a fifth year.

 **Chapter one- Make it rain**

 **February 19th 2020**

 **Chapter one plot-** Jo begins her first day as an Intern, Alex begins his first day as a Fellow.

 **I'm not letting this go,**

 **Like a flower breaking through, we've grown,**

 **Together now,**

 **I don't care what they say,**

 **'cause I have seen when we run we make it rain...**

"The kids are finally asleep," Alex sighs as he walks into the kitchen where his wife, Jo was washing up the last of the dinner dishes. Attached to Jo's chest was a baby carrier, containing the youngest of the couples six week old twin daughters. The eldest twin was asleep in the baby rocker in the living room. Jo looks at him and smiles.

"Well, that's a good thing. Now we can have some alone time. It'll be just you and me..." Jo begins smiling, "...and the babies," Jo finishes awkwardly. Alex kisses Jo before she places the final plate on the dish rack.

"Come on, let's go sit down. You could do with the rest. You have been on your feet all day," Alex instructs.

"Yes mother," Jo replies laughing. Alex carefully leads Jo to the sitting area and they sit down on the lounge and look at each other.

"Are you looking forward to your fist day tomorrow?" Alex asks curiously.

"You mean am I looking forward to starting my internship tomorrow? Yes, yes I am. It's taken me a very long time to get to this point in my career," Jo smiles. "I can't wait to begin. And remember..."

"That we're not married and we don't know each other. I've got it Jo," Alex says finishing her sentence.

"You're not my husband, we've never met. I'm a highly professional doctor, no children, two cats," Jo laughs.

"Is that what you're going with?" He laughs.

"Yes it is. I don't want people to know that we're married or that i have children," Jo restates. It was a fact that Alex was pretty sure he'd heard everyday for the past 4 weeks.

"Jo, we have a 6 week old twins and you are going to be pumping milk for them while at the hospital. They're going to find out eventually," Alex replies. "And don't forget about blabber mouth one, blabber mouth two, blabber mouth three, blabber mouth four and blabber mouth five," Alex states.

"I know they will. But first I want to make my own name and be known as my own person and earn all my own credit before I'm known as Alex's wife. Especially as I'm doing a Paeds focus and I'll be working right beside you," Jo replies.

"I get it. It's fine. But Jo, you were a child welfare nurse for three years, you know your stuff. It won't take you that long to earn your own credit," Alex replies. He smiles at her and she smiles back. She couldn't believe that her dream was about to come true.

"And I know it's going to be hard, but remember you need to call me Dr Wilson, not Dr Karev. And you need to treat me like every other stupid and idiotic intern. You basically need to treat me like every move I make could kill somebody, because quite frankly it could," Jo replies casually.

"I'll do my best," Alex replies.

"Now let's get to bed. It's your first day as a Paeds fellow tomorrow too. We've both got to be up early," Jo replies.

 **The next day**

 **February 20th 2020**

Josephine Karev walks with a huge smile on her face into the intern locker room after dropping Holly, Amelia off to the hospital daycare for the first time. Alex had Jacob, Angela, Rachel Maddie and Allison and was dropping them off to elementary and middle school respectively to give Jo some extra time to settle in. Thankfully school had started back last week, so they didn't have the chaotic first day at school routine.

Although Jo had 7 kids, dropping them off to strangers was a foreign concept for her. She had worked at her children's daycare for quite a few years and knew everyone very well, and then when she began working as an RN her kids continued to attend the same daycare. She looks around and takes in her surroundings.

The lockers were crisp and silver and appeared to be slightly dirty. There were wooden bench seats running in between each locker isle. They didn't look comfortable, but Jo figured she wouldn't be spending much time there anyway.

She walks down the second locker isle and sees three woman and a male standing down the end.

"Hi, I'm Josephine Hollingsworth- Wilson," Jo says smiling. Jo felt strange introducing herself as Josephine Wilson, she had been introducing herself as Josephine Karev for way over ten years now. It would take some getting used to and she hoped that she or Alex wouldn't slip up.

Leah walks over to Jo and extends her hand. Jo shakes it, "I'm Leah Murphy, and that's Stephanie Edwards, Shane Ross, Ben Warren and Heather Brooks," Leah shays as she points to each respective person. "Now Jo, tell us about yourself," Leah instructs.

"What do you want to know?" Jo asks taken back by the request.

"Are you married? Are you single? Do you have kids? How old are you? Where are you from?" Leah asks quickly.

"Geez, what is this, an episode of law and order SVU?" Jo asks sarcastically. She only just met these people, she knew nothing but their names and now they wanted to know everything about her.

"Leah!" Steph shuns.

"Okay, I'll start. I'm 26 and I was born in Seattle. No children, thank goodness. I don't think I'll ever be ready for that. I am single and looking for a casual fling. I'm not opposed to hooking up with superiors," Leah says frankly. "Your turn," she smiles.

"I'm 29 years old. I'm single, it's just me. I'm a highly professional doctor, no children, two cats," Jo lies.

"Two cats, wow. I didn't picture you as a cat person," Leah states simply.

Jo nods her head, "they're pretty much self sufficient. I just feed them every day and the cats do the rest," Jo states. It was a pretty convincing lie, she'll give herself that. But telling the lie came with self doubt; did she really want to start of her entire medical career with a lie?

Dr Webber walks into the locker room and clears his throat to gain everybody's attention. The interns jump and turn to face Dr Webber.

"Good morning everyone. Just getting acquainted are we?" Dr Webber asks.

"Ah, yes Sir," Steph replies quickly.

"Now, now, I won't bite," he laughs. It was only natural for the interns to become anxious around him, after all he was the chief. However as time passes they'll soon realise that he was more like a protective father figure then the boss.

"Now, as you all know you've each been assigned a mentor. This mentor will place you on an attending's service at the start of every fortnight and you'll remain on that service for two weeks unless other wise notified. If you have chosen to do a specific speciality you will remain on the Services of attending's in your chosen speciality. Everybody else will go through at least 3 rotations on every speciality every year. Each year you will be provided with additional responsibility. You are interns and you are at the bottom of the surgical food chain, however this does not mean you don't have a voice. If you have any concerns speak to your mentor or myself. You will be heard. The chaos begins now. Enjoy it," Dr Webber says.

All the interns look at Dr Webber and smile. They couldn't believe that they were here... That they had made it out of medical school and into internship.

"This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you," Dr Webber announces.

 **Scene break**

Jo smiles as she walks down the halls of the paediatrics floor. Her morning had gone extremely well and she couldn't be more happier with her mentor, Dr Arizona Robbins. The woman was very kind, upbeat and bubbly. She could see herself learning a lot from Arizona. And so far she hadn't run into Alex, so there was no need to lie about their relationship

She felt bad for lying to her mentor and her peers about her life... About Alex and their family. But the only way to make it on her own name was to pretend that she didn't know Alex and that they didn't have a family.

"Dr Wilson!" She hears a voice call out. She could recognise that sexy handsome and raggedy voice from anywhere, it was her Alex.

Jo turns around and grins as she sees him. "Dr Karev, what a surprise to see you," she grins.

"Likewise Dr Wilson," he grins.

They walk towards each other and hug "oh, ouch," Jo says. They breakaway from the hug and Jo rubs her breasts.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"I haven't pumped yet. I've been so busy. They're just engorged from milk," Jo states.

"Go to my office. Down this hall take the third hallway. My office is the fourth one down the left. You can pump there in privacy," Alex instructs.

"Thanks babe. But there's one major problem... I left my pump at home," Jo replies sadly.

"I know, I saw it on the counter when I left. It's in my office," he grins.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jo says happily. She gives him a kiss, "I knew there was a reason I loved you," she laughs.

"Oi, watch it Dr Wilson or else..." He begins.

"Or else?" She prompts playfully

"Or else sex will be withheld tonight," he states with a grin.

"Alex, we have newborn twins who don't like to sleep and like 5 other kids. We haven't had sex since they were born and we weren't having it tonight. And that's a guarantee given the fact that the doctor hasn't given me the okay that my wound has fully healed from the emergency Caesarian. Besides, We'll both be passed out on the lounge by 8," Jo replies smiling.

"Okay, you're right," he laughs.

"I'll see you soon," she smiles. She heads down to Alex's office and begins to pump some milk. Jo pumps for ten minutes before being interrupted.

"Hey Alex, I was hoping that you'd..." Arizona says before noticing that Jo was in Alex office pumping breast milk.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. You're not Alex," Arizona states a little flustered.

"No I'm not," Jo replies with a smile.

"What are you doing? I thought you said you didn't have any kids and yet you appear to be expressing breast milk," Arizona states.

"Yeah.. I um.. I lied about that. It was a desperate attempt in order to pretend to be responsibility free at work," Jo says lying.

"I get it," Arizona replies nodding her head, "I once pretended that Sofia was my sister to impress this super cute lady," Arizona grins.

"What happened?" Jo asks curiously.

"She turned out to be Sofia's teacher," Arizona laughs.

"I have a newborn twins, Amelia and Holly. They are six weeks old. Dr Karev said I could use his office to pump some milk for them. He thought I might like somewhere more private then the intern locker rooms and somewhere more sanitary then the bathroom," Jo replies with a smile.

"Oh, okay. That was very thoughtful of him," Arizona replies while nodding her head in approval. "You carry on then," Arizona says as she points her finger at Jo. She turns around slowly and goes to leave, but then stops and turns around to face Jo again.

"Yes?" Jo asks.

"There's just one thing. How do you know Dr Karev, and how does he know you needed to pump? I haven't introduced you both," Arizona asks curiously.

Jo panics. Was she catching on to her secret? She had to think of something quick. "We um... We ran into each other on the hallway and he noticed that I was leaking," Jo replies lying.

"Oh, okay," Arizona replies before leaving.

Five minutes later Alex walks into his office and shuts and locks the door. "Hey baby," he grins at Jo, who was still pumping milk.

"Hey Hon," Jo replies smiling.

"How are you going?" He asks curiously as he walks over to her.

"My breasts are so full! I forgot how much missing one feed can make your breasts feel so much bigger," Jo exclaims.

"Well, I meant your first day. But that's fine too," Alex replies.

"Well, Arizona just busted me pumping so she thinks I have two kids," Jo states.

"Well, that was bound to happen," Alex replies.

"I know, I know. It just happened a lot sooner then I thought," Jo states.

 **Scene break**

"Dr Robbins, you paged me?" Jo asks happily as she walks over to Arizona, who was standing at the nurses station in Paeds.

"I did. I have a rather interesting case I thought you'd be interested in," Arizona begins.

"Thank you.. Thank you," Jo replies happily.

"Harper Reed is 13 years old and a cystic fibrosis patient of mine for five years now. She is here to undergo the first stage in a clinical trial that starts tomorrow. Here is the materials for the case. I want you to read up on them so you can help me with her treatment," Arizona says as she hands Jo the file.

Jo flicks through the pages, "that sounds amazing!" She gushes before hearing her phone go off. She looks down at and sees a 911 message from the daycare.

 _To: Jo_

 _From: Daycare_

 _'Dr Wilson. Amelia has a temp of 38.6c. As a result of this we require that either yourself or your husband pick her up as soon as possible.'_

Jo sighs, "I'm so sorry. But I have to go. It's the daycare. Amelia has a temp. I need to pick her up," Jo says annoyed. She knew that her daughter couldn't help being sick, but it was horrible timing considering it was her first day.

"That's okay. I understand," Arizona says nodding her head.

"If I can't get someone to watch her tomorrow then I won't be able to come in. I'm so sorry. I know this doesn't look good, especially on my first day. I promise it won't happen again," Jo rambles.

"Jo, you can't promise that this won't happen again because babies get sick. It's not your fault. You don't know and you can't help it. I understand, I have a daughter. Now go be with her," Arizona says sympathetically.

"Thank you," Jo replies.

 **Scene break**

Jo finds herself quickly walking the halls of the Paeds floor searching for Alex. She needed to find him and she needed to find him quick... Before anybody from her intern class saw her carrying Amelia around. She scans the next hallway and sees Alex.

"Alex! Alex!" Jo calls out as she sees him, she rushes down the hallway carefully cradling Amelia on her chest while supporting her head.

"Hey," he says shocked to see her with Amelia.

"Alex, can you take her?" Jo asks quickly while starting to panic.

"What's going on? Why isn't she in the daycare?" Alex asks.

"She's not well. She can't stay there," Jo says. She nervously looks around and notices Steph walking over to them.

"Just take her for a minute please. Just hold her right now," Jo says as she carefully shoves Amelia into Alex's chest.

"Okay..." He says confused as she takes Amelia. Alex cradles the infant on his chest.

"Hey.. Hi Steph," Jo says casually as Steph walks over to them.

"Hi Jo... Dr Karev," Steph says, "cute baby," She adds as she looks at Amelia.

"Oh I um.. I don't know who's baby that is. Dr Karev was just passing through on his way to the Paeds ward with her because she has a really high temp of 38.6c and he was going to check it out. He was just letting me hold her because I just love babies," Jo rambles.

"Right, I will just go and do that now," he says catching the hint. He walks away with Amelia.

"Oh God, he is hot," Steph exclaims as she watches Alex leave.

"Yes he is," Jo grins as she nods her head.

"And he's even hotter carrying a baby," Steph says as she turns around to face Jo. "I want that," she grins.

"Steph, he is married. Get that out of your head. He wouldn't cheat on his wife," Jo replies.

"I know," Steph sighs.


	2. Sparks Fly

**Chapter two- Sparks fly**

 **Chapter two plot-** Alex struggles to hide his affections for Jo while at work. Alex tries to help Meredith through a crisis. Steph finds out one Jo's secrets and Alex bails Jo out of a sticky situation.

 **Two days later - February 22nd**

 **Drop everything now,**

 **Meet me in the pouring rain,**

 **Kiss me on the sidewalk,**

 **Take away the pain,**

 **'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile...**

Jo stands at the main reception desk at the hospital. She taps her foot on the floor as she anxiously waits for Alex. Sadly due to Jo's early morning start the couple had missed seeing each other this morning.

"Hey babe," Alex grins as he walks over to Jo. Jo turns around and smiles when she hears his voice.

"Hey yourself," Jo grins. Alex leans in and gives Jo a kiss.

"Hon, what are you doing?" Jo asks panicking. She looks around the room to ensure that nobody around them was watching.

"Um, I'm kissing you," he replies casually with a grin on his face.

"Not here. You can't kiss me here. We're out in the open, anyone can see us,"' Jo replies franticly.

"Right, sorry," he replies. "I forget that you're not my wife while we're at work," he sighs.

"I know it's hard," she replies.

"You're not kidding. You're so cute when you're worried Princess," Alex grins.

"Oi, watch it lover boy," Jo laughs with a grin. She puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"What does your day look like today?" He asks.

"Arizona and I are doing surgery on a 1 year old girl, Ella Holmes. She was born with dysplasia of the hip. Placing her in a sling hasn't worked so we're doing a closed reduction," Jo explains.

"When?" He asks curiously.

"11, why?" Jo asks with a grin.

"We've got time for a quickie," he grins.

"Alex, we haven't had sex since the twins were born, and I'm not having the first time be in the on call room. I want romance. That is not romantic," Jo argues.

"Babe, it's been over six weeks," Alex complains.

"I've only just been given the okay that my incision site is fully healed. It's not my fault," she replies.

"You're right. If the girls hadn't gone into distress and required a C section then we would have been having sex by now," he complains.

"No we wouldn't of. And don't blame the girls," Jo laughs.

"Surgery at 11, is that all you've got planned?" Alex asks curiously.

"Karev!" Alex hears a woman's voice call out. Jo and Alex look around and see Meredith rushing towards them.

"Mer, what's going on?" Alex asks.

"Derek dropped the kid bomb on me this morning," She blurts out.

"Where's Yang. She's the one that deals with this stuff," Alex replies out of his depth. He appeared to be visibly uncomfortable by the nature of Meredith's question.

"Cristina flew out to Mayo today. She's doing a cardio transplant," she replies.

"You guys already have Zola. What's the problem? Do you want me to kick his arse or something?" Alex asks confused.

"You and your wife have a football team of children. How did you cope when you went from one to two?" Meredith asks panicking.

"My wife and I went from one child to four children. We were sleep deprived. We are still sleep deprived. We needed tons of help and my wife wanted to strangle me because she had the kids while I was at med school and worked part time waiting tables. When she came off maternity leave she still had the kids most of the time because of her work hours while I continued to go to med school and work. Going from one to two has got to be a walk in the park," Alex replies.

Meredith slaps him on the arm, "ouch! What was that for Mer?" He asks.

"You're supposed to be my person when Yang isn't here. You're supposed to say what she'd say. And that's not what she'd say," Meredith replies.

"Meredith, do you want to have another baby or not?" Alex asks confused.

"I.. I do. But he caught me by surprise. I didn't think he wanted another one yet and I'm really freaking out right now. Him wanting one makes this so much more real. You've gotta calm my ovaries down," Meredith replies as she freaks out.

"Meredith. I think you need to Skype Yang to talk about this one. Maybe even talk to Derek?" Alex laughs.

"You're a real crappy person, you know that?" Meredith laughs.

Alex hears his pager goes off and he looks down at it, "hey look, I have to go Mer. I'll see you later Wilson," he says.

"Yes Dr Karev," Jo says with a grin as Alex walks away.

"You've got the hots for Dr Karev. I can see it... The way you just looked at him with those puppy dog eyes. But he's married," Meredith says sternly.

"I know that he is married. I've noticed the wedding ring and he speaks non stop about his wife. He'd never cheat on his wife and I'd never cheat on my partner. So we're good," Jo says with a smile.

 **That night**

"That was Meredith Grey this morning wasn't it?" Jo asks Alex as they stand in the kitchen cooking dinner together. Across from the kitchen Allison and Jacob, Rachel and Angela were completing their homework while Maddie was playing on her etch- a- sketch after completing her 10 minutes of writing homework. Holly and Amelia were upstairs sleeping in their room.

"Yes it was," Alex replies.

"Wow, she's not who I thought she'd be," Jo says as she chops carrot.

"Jo, you've seen photos of her," Alex replies as he chops an onion.

"I know. But In person she seems a lot different. I don't know how to explain it... she's just different then the picture makes her out to be," Jo replies.

"I think I know what you mean. We have a weird relationship, I know. But she's kinda like my sister," Alex replies.

"Babe, I have no problem with your relationship with her, I'm not one to get jealous of you hanging out with other girls, you know that," Jo replies. "Maybe at 20 I would have, but not at 28," she laughs. She puts down her knife and places the chopped carrot in a bowl. She reaches across the counter and grabs the capsicum.

"Mummy, what's nine times eight?" Angela calls out. Jo cleans her hands on her apron and walks over to the dinning table to help Angela.

"Do you remember the trick I showed you using your fingers?" Jo asks Angela.

"I think so. You have to fold down your finger?" Angela asks.

"That's right. And because you're multiplying nine by eight you need to hold down what finger?" Jo asks.

"My eighth finger?" Angela questions.

"Bingo!" Jo smiles. Jo holds out her hand for a high five and Angela high fives it. Alex couldn't help but watch on with a massive grin on his face.

"Have I told you how much of an amazing mother you are Mrs Karev?" He grins.

Jo looks over to him, "not nearly enough Mr Karev," she grins. He places his knife down and walks over to her and gives her a massive kiss.

"Eww! Cut it out!" The older kids say in disgust as they watch their parents make out.

"Sorry kids," they laugh.

 **One week later - March 1st 2020**

"Dr Wilson, Dr Edwards and Dr Murphy good morning," Arizona smiles happily as she greats the three interns at the nurses station on the Paeds floor.

"I'm on Dr Karev's service... Just so you know," Leah points out to Arizona.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know," Arizona replies as she nods her head in acknowledgement of the statement.

"Where is Dr Karev by the way? He was supposed to come up with you," Leah says impatiently.

"Oh, he's going to be running late," Jo replies assertively. As soon as she said that she knew she said the wrong thing. How the hell would she know that Alex was going to be late? According to them she was an intern... A nobody... She was at the bottom of the surgical food-chain, she wasn't his wife here.

Everybody looks at Jo puzzled. "And how would you know that?" Leah asks curiously.

"Oh um, I saw him this morning. He said something about running late dropping off his daughter to daycare," Jo says lying.

"I didn't know Dr Karev had a daughter," Steph says shocked.

"Me either," Leah adds equally as shocked.

"Ah yep," Jo says awkwardly nodding her head, she had once again said the wrong thing. But in her defence she thought everyone at the hospital knew about his children. "I saw him with his daughter. She is a very adorable baby if I do say so myself," so adds assertively.

"He doesn't tell people he doesn't know very well. He'd have no reason to tell you," Arizona adds. "He likes to keep his private life private."

"What have we got today?" Jo asks changing the subject.

"Okay, let's walk and talk," Arizona instructs. Jo and Steph nod their heads and they begin walking down the hallway. " this so a bit of a different case then usual. She's one of my patients, but she isn't a Paeds patient. Addison Mitchell is 20 years old. She started seeing me when she was 15 years old after her surgeon passed away. She was born with Hydroplastic left heart syndrome. She's in for a check up," Arizona says.

"And why are we giving her the checkup rather then Cardio?" Steph asks confused.

"She is a very special patient," Arizona smiles before they enter Addison's room.

"Cousin Zona!" Addison says excitedly as they enter the room. Addison's eyes grow wide and she holds her arms out for a hug.

"Cousin Addi, it's great to see you again," Arizona exclaims as they hug. Steph and Jo look at peach other shocked.

"Cousin?" Jo asks.

"Yes. This is my cousin," Arizona smiles.

"Isn't there some rule about treating family?" Steph asks puzzled.

"Immediate family. Addison is my cousin, not my sister, so it's allowed," Arizona states.

"And Zona has been taking great care of me," Addison smiles.

"Addi, this is Dr Wilson and Dr Edwards. They're my interns," Arizona says as she points to the respective people.

"If Zona is training you both then you'll be mighty fine surgeons. She is the best their is. Now let's check out this heart shall we?" Addison asks eagerly.

"Of course. Dr Edwards, would you like to begin?" Arizona prompts.

"Of course. Addison, we'll start by doing an ultrasound of your heart," Steph says as she walks over to the ultrasound machine and begins to prep it.

"Dr Wilson?" Addison says kindly.

"Yes," Jo says attentively. She smiles at Addison.

Addison bites the corner of her lip. "Your breasts are leaking honey," she points out awkwardly.

Jo covers her mouth with her hand in embarrassment,"Crap," Jo says as her face goes red. She looks down and sees wet patches on her scrub top,"I'm so, so, so sorry," Jo says freaking out slightly.

Steph turns around and looks at Jo, and she too notices the milk stains on Jo's scrub top. "Why are your breasts leaking?" She asks curiously, "Did you lie about not having kids?" She continues. She raises her left eye brow.

"Dr Edwards..." Arizona begins.

"Oh um.. I... I don't know why they're leaking. I um... I should get that checked out. It's probably not normal.." Jo rambles trying to cover her tracks. She felt extremely red faced and embarrassed. It was an extremely desperate attempt to cover her tracks, an attempt Jo knew wouldn't be successful.

"You have a kid don't you?" Steph asks straightforwardly.

"Yep," Jo says quickly. "I'm um.. I'm going to go and clean up. Excuse me," Jo says as she excuses herself from the room.

 **Scene break**

Jo sighs as she stands in the woman's bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and stares at the two large milk stains on her Scrub top. Forgetting the breast pads was a huge mistake. Forgetting a new scrub top was a huge mistake. Screw it, running right into the bathroom from Addison's room without thinking she'd need something to clean herself up with was a huge mistake. So now she stood in the bathroom, contemplating if she should run back to her locker to grab everything she needed and risk being seen by somebody knew, or if she should just Text Alex and hope that he could bring her something? Deciding that the latter option was the best one, she pulled out her phone and began to text Alex.

 _To: Lover Boy_

 _From: Jo_

 _'Babe, Can you bring me a scrub top, some breast pads, a bra and a Singlet? We've had a leaking breast accident and now I'm hiding out in the bathroom like a coward'_

 _To: Princess_

 _From: Alex_

 _'Sure thing. What bathroom are you hiding out in?'_

 _To: Lover Boy_

 _From: Jo_

 _'I'm hiding out in the one on the south side of the Paeds floor. You're a lifesaver xoxoxo'_

 _To: Princess_

 _From: Alex_

 _'That's why I'm the better half. Be there in five xoxoxo'_

 _To: Lover Boy_

 _From: Jo_

 _'Haha, you wish'_

Jo stands in the bathroom and wait for Alex. She hears a knock on the door, "it's me," he says.

"Come in," Jo prompts. She hears the door open and Alex walks in.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," she says as he walks over to her. He hands her a bag of stuff and they kiss. "Did anyone catch you?" She asks curiously. She hoped that his visit to her locker went off without a hitch.

"It was empty. Nobody saw, don't worry," he replies.

"Okay good. Now, you better go before you get caught in here and get hit with a sexual harassment lawsuit," Jo laughs.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" He asks.

"I finish at 4 today. I'll pick up the kids and I'll see you at home," she replies with a smile.


	3. Capri

**Chapter three- Capri**

 **Chapter three plot-** At 15, Jo learns that she's Pregnant. She and Alex must make huge decisions about their future.

 **Flashback- November 2005**

 **She's got a baby inside,**

 **And holds her belly tight all through the night,**

 **Just so she knows she's sleeping so,**

 **Safely to keep her growing,**

 **Oh, when she'll open her eyes there'll be no surprise,**

 **She'll grow to be so beautifully,**

 **Just like her mother,**

 **That's carrying...**

"Come on Alex, answer your freaking phone! I need to talk to you, it's very important!" Jo vents frustratedly as she paces in the empty gym of their high school.

She glances into the bathroom that was Adjacent the bleachers. On the counter sat multiple positive pregnancy tests. She had really gotten herself into a sticky situation this time. What would her parents say? She could only imagine their reaction and it wasn't good.

She had no idea what to do. This wasn't a normal situation for a fifteen year old to be in, let alone when her parents didn't approve of her boyfriend that wasn't really her boyfriend.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"Finally! Why the hell haven't you been your phone. I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past few hours. It's important!" Jo sighs frustratingly as Alex walks into the gym. "And there's only so many phone calls I can make to you before my parents look through the call history and get suspicious," she vents.

"I'm sorry, I was out," he replies casually. "There is no needs to get your knickers in a knot," he complains.

"There kinda is a need to get you knickers in a knot," Jo sighs. She takes a deep breath "I'm pregnant," she replies. She stops pacing around the room and looks at him in the eyes.

"Are you sure? Pregnancy tests can be wrong all the time," Alex says back frantically.

"I'm sure. 3 pregnancy tests can't be wrong. They can't all be wrong. They pick up on the presence of HGC in urine, and that is only something you produce when you're pregnant," Jo replies back panicking.

"Shit. What the hell are we gonna do?" He asks. They sit down on the bottom row of seats on the bleachers. "Your dad is going to kill me. He already hates me and now I've got the daughter of a rich business man pregnant. I'm not even your real boyfriend... Somehow I think I would fair better in this situation if I was your boyfriend."

Jo shakes her head, "We're screwed," she sighs.

"The kids Screwed. It's got me as a dad," he says looking at her desperately.

"Alex, I'm serious!" Jo replies as she huts him on the arm.

"Yeah, so was I," he replies.

"I'm freaking out Alex. I've never had a baby before. I don't know what do. I don't even know how to raise a kid. I am 15 years old. I'm still in high school. I don't know anything," Jo says panicking. "All I know is that there's a kid growing inside of me and it's scary, I'm so freaked out. I mean we're both still children. And you're not even my real boyfriend. I barley know you," she adds.

"I'm freaked out too. I don't know how to raise a kid either. How pregnant are you?" He asks.

"Well we had sex 6 weeks ago, on my birthday, and based on the date of my last period I'm guessing about 8 weeks. This is my birthday baby," she replies.

"Okay, we have options.." He musses.

"Shut up before you even begin, I'm not having an abortion... Abortion, no matter how far along is killing a baby. And I know that you might not have the same view as me, but it's my body. And I believe that it's killing a baby. This baby is an innocent life... One that didn't ask to be created and it's a life that's all ready begun," Jo says sternly.

"I wasn't suggesting abortion. I was just saying that if you didn't want to be a mother that we do have adoption," Alex says defensively.

"I'm going to go to the free clinic this afternoon and get a blood test. That way we'll know for sure," Jo says assertively.

"Do you want me to be there?" He asks.

"No, it's okay," Jo replies with a sigh. "I'll tell my parents that I have extra choir practice and I'll catch the bus."

 **The next day**

Jo sits in the doctors office at the free clinic waiting for her blood test results. Jo nervously taps her foot against the floor and rapidly taps her fingers against the desk.

"Welcome back Josephine," Dr Roberts says as he walks into his office carrying Jo's file. Jo turns around and smiles at Dr Roberts as he walks around the the other side of his desk and sits down.

"What did the bloods say?" Jo asks anxiously.

"Ah, Jo, you are indeed pregnant. We measure the age of your baby from the start date of your last period, not the date of conception, so taking this in mind I'm estimating you to be 8 weeks," he says.

"Oh God ," she replies.

"Would you like to look at your options?" He asks.

"Um, no, why the hell would I need to look into my options. Besides last night I read up on abortion... Because why on earth not, right! And I found out that Abortion is illegal under the Seattle criminal code of conduct, legislation section D, sub section 6B. So if you're suggesting that I preform an illegal act I will find another doctor and report you to the medical board," Jo says.

"When I said Options I meant Open Adoption and closed adoption," he replies.

"Now, that would of been helpful if you stipulated that fact. Now I have a very bad impression of you and no offence, but I think I want a woman doctor. No not to worry, I'm keeping my baby," she replies.

"You have a legal right to request a change of doctors. I'm going to prescribe you some pre Natal vitamins. Take them everyday. I'm going to book you an appointment with Dr Samantha Briggs. She'll see your pregnancy through," he replies. He goes through a few things with Jo before she picks up the vitamins at the chemist and heads down to the school where she meets Alex behind the bleachers.

"What is this going to do to our future? I mean I have plans, big plans. I want to go to medical school... I want to be a surgeon and so do you," she sighs.

"I don't know," he replies.

"We can't do all of that with a baby. It's expensive to go to medical school and it's even more expensive to have a baby. Especially when we both have no jobs and I doubt that my parents will fund this kid," she sighs.

"Well, this baby will be their grandchild. Are you sure they won't help?" Alex asks.

"They are going to be do disappointed in me. I'm a straight A student, I don't go out and get pregnant. That's not something I do... And they're real big on responsibilities and life lessons," Jo says as she rolls her eyes.

"We could get jobs and we have to get married," Alex states.

"What, why?!" Jo exclaims shocked.

"Because you're pregnant. Your father hates me but he'll want me to step up to my responsibilities. You said so yourself. And this baby deserves a family and deserves its mother and father to be married," Alex states.

Jo nods her head, "you're right. We have to get married. It doesn't matter that we don't love each other... Or that I barley know you. What matters is that we're having a baby and this baby deserves to have parents that are married. So... Let's get married," Jo replies.

Alex nods his head. "It's showing them that although we made a mistake by having sex and now we're having a baby, now we're going to do the right thing. We're going to have to get your parents permission," Alex states. Being in the foster system, Alex was emancipated, although for the past two years he has been staying with the Hancock's and they had been the best thing to ever happen to him.

"And jobs, we need to get jobs," Jo points out.

"I'll start job hunting tomorrow. And you should too. We both need to finish high school so we can get into medical school eventually," Alex reminds her.

"I think I'll apply at the local daycares. They might give me reduced fees and daycare isn't cheep," Jo replies.

"Good idea," Alex says nodding his head.

"Now to tell my parents," Jo sighs.


	4. The Climb

**Chapter four- The climb**

 **Chapter four plot:** Alex and Jo struggle when one of the twins is sick. Jo feels dejected about her future as a doctor and the pair must find a way to make it work.

 **Present time**

 **Two weeks later - March 15th**

 **I can almost see it,**

 **That dream I am dreaming,**

 **But there's a voice inside my head saying,**

 **"You'll never reach it"**

 **Every step I'm taking,**

 **Every move I make feels,**

 **Lost with no direction,**

 **My faith is shaking...**

"How many hours have we survived?" Leah asks Jo as they walk down the empty hallway of the hospital. All the interns had been tasked with completing their first 24 hour shift, a task that was equally as daunting as it was exhausting.

"We've survived the first 12. Now we've got 12 to go," Jo sighs.

"Well, I need caffeine... Lots and lots of caffeine. Let's head down to the coffee cart," Leah says.

"I know what exhausted is. I've been more exhausted then this. This is nothing. This is a walk in the park. I'm like a permanently exhausted pidgin. I need Caffeine," Jo says.

"Well then have some caffeine. Stop whining about it, it's your choice to have decaf," Leah points out.

"It is," Jo replies. What Leah didn't know was the fact that Jo had a baby... Two babies. Steph and Arizona had promised not to say anything to anyone and as far as they were aware Jo only had one baby, not two babies and five other children. She couldn't have caffeine because she was breastfeeding and didn't have enough time to pump and dump after having regular coffee. Jo looks down at her phone after hearing her text tone and sees a text from the daycare.

 _To: Jo_

 _From: daycare_

 _'Hi Jo, it's Sam from daycare. If you could meet us as soon as possible that would be fantastic.'_

"Hey look, I have to go. I'll see you later," Jo says quickly before walking towards the lift. She presses the button for level four and begins to head up. Within moments of getting off the lift Jo reaches the daycare nursery and enters.

"Hey Sam, what's going on?" Jo asks concerned.

"Hi Jo. When Holly woke up from her nap we noticed some gunk coming out of her eyes. As you know we have had a confirmed case of conjunctivitis and we do believe that Holly has it," Sam says.

Jo sighs. She couldn't miss more time off work. "Okay. I'll take her to see the on call Paeds doctor. Thanks for letting me know," Jo replies.

"If you get a doctors clearance she can come back. But if not she will have to be excluded for 48 hours after the last reoccurrence," Sam says understandably. "I'm so sorry, I know it's a pain especially as you're trying to complete your internship," she adds.

"It's fine. Kids can't help it when they're sick and it's not your fault," Jo says. Jo begins to collect Holly's belongings as Sam collects Holly from the sleep room.

"Hi baby girl," Jo smiles as she sees her ten week old daughter. Sam gently passes Holly to Jo and she cradles her in her arms. Jo looks down at Holly's eyes. "Yep, that looks like conjunctivitis," Jo says. Jo bends down and straps Holly into a baby carrier and then picks it up. "I'll take her to see the Paeds Doctor on call. If it is conjunctivitis I'll come back up and get Amelia," Jo says.

"Okay, thank you Jo. I know it's painful," Sam replies.

"It happens. Kids get sick. I'll talk to you soon," she replies. Sam nods her head and Jo leaves daycare. Jo heads down the hallway and heads towards the lift. She needed to head down to her locker to grab out her insurance details for the visit.

When Jo reaches her locker she places Holly's baby carrier down on the wooden bench seat. She reaches for her purse when Holly begins to cry. Jo quickly closes her locker door and places her purse into her pocket. "Shh, baby girl, it's okay," Jo says gently to Holly while grabbing her out of the baby carrier. She rocks her gently to calm the baby down.

"Jo?" Heather and Leah question as they enter the intern locker room with Steph.

'Crap.' Jo mutters to herself upon hearing the voices of her fellow interns. "Oh, hey," she says nervously as she turns around.

"Who's baby do you have?" Heather asks curiously.

"Oh um.. I..." Jo stutters. She didn't know what to say and thankfully she was interrupted by Leah.

"Hey, that's the same baby I saw Dr Karev with earlier," Leah interjects.

Jo can feel her eyes growing wider and tries to hide it, "No, no it's not," Jo says shaking her head.

"Yes, yes it is," Leah continues.

"Not its not," Jo says sternly, "Babies, they all look the same around this age don't they?" She questions nervously.

"Leah, I don't think it's the same baby. Dr Karev is married, Jo is not," Steph points out.

"Why do you even have a baby in here?" Heather asks confused.

"This is Holly. She's ten weeks old," Jo says avoiding the question.

"And who does Holly belong too?" Heather asks.

"Um.. Me. She belongs to me," Jo replies with a awkward smile.

"Okay. Wow. I thought you didn't have any children? This tiny human counts as a child," Leah says.

"I know. I did say I didn't have any children. Evidently I lied in a desperate attempt to seem more relatable to you guys. None of you have children, it does make me seem like the odd one out and the older responsible mother figure," Jo explains.

"Is she your only child?" Heather asks curiously.

"Look, I really have to go. I think Holly has conjunctivitis. I'll see you guys later," Jo smiles before leaving with Holly.

 **Scene break**

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Jo sighs as she sees Alex standing at one of the nurses stations on the Paeds floor. Alex hands the tablet over to the nurse and turns around and sees Jo with Holly.

"Oh no," he sighs. Jo pulls him around the corner out of sight from the nurse.

"Oh yes. Holly has conjunctivitis. She can't go back to daycare for at least 48 hours. And that's providing that the gunk stops now, and it hasn't. Are you able to take her? I've got surgery in a few hours," Jo says panicking.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I've got a kidney transplant in 30 minutes," he replies.

"We need to find a nanny or someone that can take the kids when they're sick because I can't afford to keep missing time," Jo sighs.

"Babe, with seven kids, a home loan and student loans we can't afford a Nanny. We've looked into it, remember?" He prompts.

"I know, I know. It's just hard that's all. Maybe us both being surgeons just isn't practical," So sighs sadly.

"Jo, being a surgeon is your dream. Don't give up on it. We'll find a way," Alex says looking at her up in her eyes.

"I had a dream Alex. That flew out the window when I got pregnant at 15," she says sadly. "You and I both know that," she adds.

"Jo.." Alex beings.

"I have missed more days then I've attended," Jo ponders.

"Jo, I have to go, but please don't do anything irrational. We're talking about this tonight," Alex says. He gives Jo a kiss on the cheek before walking away to prep for surgery.

Jo sighs sadly as she watches him walk away. He was living out his dream, and she was struggling to make hers a reality. She wanted to be a doctor more then anything else, but what if that just wasn't possible.

 **That night - March 15th 2020**

"Do you wanna talk about today?" Alex asks Jo as he enters the living room after putting the kids down for the night. Jo was breastfeeding Amelia and using her leg to bounce Holly in the bouncer to sooth her until it was her turn.

"Why is it so hard for me?" Jo sighs. "All I know is that it seems that the world is against this. Why?" She asks. She looks down at Amelia before looking back up at Alex.

Alex bends down to Holly, "I know that it's hard..." He begins as he picks up Holly from the bouncer and cradles her in his arms.

"No Alex, you don't know how hard it is, you don't," she protests.

"I've been there Jo... I've done internship and residency and I know it's freaking hard. Hard isn't even the right word. It's exhausting, both physically and mentally. You have long hours and you barely have time to do anything else," he replies.

"But the thing is that you don't know. It's harder to complete an internship as a mother. The mother is the person the world sees as primarily responsible for the Childcare," she begins.

"You know that's not how we do it, right?" He asks.

"I know that's not how we do it. But the world has funny ways of making you feel it. When I'm at work I miss the kids and I feel guilty for working. But when I'm with the kids when I'm supposed to be at work I feel guilty because I'm letting people down at work. It's like you can't win no matter what you do," Jo sighs. She unlatches Amelia from her breast.

"Swap?" He offers. Jo nods her head. She places the burp cloth on Alex's shoulder. Alex gently places Holly on him lap and grabs Amelia from Jo and begins to burp her. Jo carefully grabs Holly from Alex's lap and begins to breastfeed her.

"I know that it seems impossible, but you can do it. You're a talented doctor Jo, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your husband," He replies.

"You don't get it. When you did your residency you had me. When I was working at the daycare If one of them was sick at either daycare or school I could take them home and it wouldn't be a problem. There was always somebody able to come in and cover for me and it was really easy to make up my classes online if I missed any. Even the practical component at of my degree was flexible. And then when I started working as an child welfare nurse I had very flexible hours. If somebody was sick I could always pick them up right away and bring them down for an appointment. And that meant that you didn't have to miss out on a single day of your education. But I don't have that. When the kids are sick I'm the one that has to look after them and miss out on my education because you're off saving a life. And you're a surgeon, I get that. But I just feel like I'm missing out on so much when I'm not there," Jo says honestly.

"What I'm hearing is, and correct me if I'm wrong, is that you feel like you're struggling to balance work and being a mother?" Alex asks.

"Maybe I'm not supposed to be a doctor?" Jo blurts out.

"Jo, what are you talking about?" Alex replies shocked. Amelia let's out a large burp and Alex stops burping her and begins to cradle her.

"Maybe I was put onto this earth to be a mother and only a mother. After all I'm a mother to seven children. I mean, being a doctor was a dream of mine and that dream flew out the window when I got pregnant at 15. Maybe that is what cemented my place to be a mother," Jo says honestly. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Jo, you were put onto this earth to be more then just a mother. You are a fantastic surgeon. It just sounds like we need to figure the Childcare situation out. I'll take on a lighter workload that can accommodate sick children, or the potential of sick children. And while I'm sure they'll be times when I can't take them, I'm hoping it won't be many. We're going to make this work and while I can't push my surgery tomorrow, the day following I'll clear my schedule so I can stay home with her," he replies.

"Okay. That sounds like a good compromise," she replies. She looks at him with a smile and he looks at her with a smile that makes her heart melt. "I love you lover boy," she says.

"I love you too Princess," Alex grins.

They hear the doorbell ring, "shit, who is it?" Jo asks. Alex peers his head around the curtain and sees Steph.

"It's Steph," he says.

"You have to hide, quick. Get up the freaking stairs and hide right now!" Jo orders.

"We have a very nice house, what are you going to say? There is no way an intern could afford this house," he says.

They hear the doorbell ring once again, "I don't know. Just get up the stairs!" She says franticly.

Alex carefully heads to the stairs and climbs up them. He heads to the left and enters the master bedroom.

While carefully still feeding Holly Jo gets up and walks to the front door And opens it.

"Hey, hi Steph," Jo smiles awkwardly as she pats Holly's bottom to encourage her to continue to eat. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice house," Steph compliments.

"Ah... Thanks.. It's um.." Jo begins.

"It's freaking massive, that's what it is. I mean look at this staircase and I don't even know where this hallway ends," Steph says gobsmacked. Jo hoped that her eyes wouldn't lock onto any of the family photos on the hall.

"Why did you say you dropped by again?" Jo asks politely.

"Oh, I didn't. I just wanted to stop by to hand you this," Steph says as she places a black notebook on the entryway table.

"Oh, what is it?" Jo asks surprised.

"It's a medical journal detailing what we're doing with Arizona tomorrow. She told me to drop it by," Steph replies.

"Thanks. But Holly has conjunctivitis so I don't know if I'll be able to make it," Jo sighs.

"Oh well, if you can, it's here," Steph sighs. "Goodnight," she adds.

"Goodnight," Jo replies. Steph walks out of the door and Steph shuts the door behind her.

"How on earth did she get my address?" Jo says to herself as she stands in front of the door.


	5. Come Clean

**Chapter five- Come clean**

**Chapter five plot-** Alex and Jo get caught making out and the cat is out of the bag.

 **Three days later- March 18th**

 **Let the rain fall down,**

 **And wake my dreams,**

 **Let it wash away,**

 **My sanity,**

 **'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,**

 **I wanna scream,**

 **Let the rain fall down,**

 **I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean,**

 **Let's go back**

 **Back to the beginning...**

"Psssst, hey, Jo," Jo hears somebody whisper as she walks by the nurses station. She looks around and feels somebody grab her wrist and pull her around the corner.

"Hey," she grins happily as she notices that it's Alex.

"I have time for a quickie," he grins. "And according to your schedule you do too," he grins.

"I told you. I don't want the first time we have sex after the twins to be in the on call room. I've told you that, It's not romantic," she replies.

"If we don't do it here it won't get done. We're to busy and we're passed out by 8," he sighs.

"Speaking of kids, there will also be no more sex until you get the snip. I do not want any more babies," she says.

"Way to spoil a romantic moment hon," Alex sighs.

"We agreed that we wanted to have six kids. We've got seven, so now it's time for the snip," she replies. "Which considering Amelia and Holly were conceived with adopted embryos, it should of happened wayyyyy sooner. Like before we adopted the embryos."

"Okay, so no sex and now I've gotta get rid of my manhood. You really know how to make a guy feel special don't you? Especially by telling him it should of happened a long time ago," he states disheartened.

"It had to be said, now it's been said. You just hoped I'd forgotten about it by now didn't you?" She grins. Alex nods his head slowly, "thought so," she replies.

"We could make out?" He suggests to bring the mood up.

"We could," Jo replies with a grin. She leans in and begins to kiss him, forgetting that they were out in the open.

"I love all this sneaking around. It's so sexy," he grins.

"You're telling me," Jo laughs while grinning. He pulls Jo in for another kiss.

Steph and Leah walk around the corner and out of the corner of her eye she notices two people making out. They turn to tell them to get a room when they notice that it was Jo and Alex.

"Oh my god Jo! What are you doing?! Why are you kissing him, he's married!" Steph says freaking out. The couple quickly break of the kiss and turn to face Steph. Both faces turned red.

"Woah! Don't hold back!" Leah grins.

"I know he's married. He's my husband... He's married to me," Jo says as she straightens up her scrub top.

She watches the shock look and Steph and Leah's face turn into dismay and disbelief. They couldn't believe it.

"Wh... Wh... What... Why didn't you tell us?" Leah stutters.

"Because I wanted to earn my own credit on my own merit instead of being known as Dr Karev's wife. That's why I also go by Dr Wilson. Wilson is only one part of my surname," Jo explains.

"Hm, well, we were heading down for lunch if you want to join us?" Steph offers. She was keen to find out more about the couple.

"Um... Um.." Jo stutters.

"Oh please, you guys were having a make out session in the hallway. You've got time to get lunch," Leah replies harshly.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Jo asks.

"No," Leah replies simply while shaking her head.

 **Scene break**

Alex and Jo sit with Leah and Steph at a table in the canteen. Both were unhappy to be roped into lunch with the girls, however after being caught snogging in the corner they were faced with no other choice.

"How long have you guys been married?!" Leah asks shocked and thinking that she had mis heard the statement.

"14 years in November," Alex states.

"And you're how old again?" Leah questions pointing to Jo.

"I'm 29 this year," Jo replies.

"That means you got married at 15!" Leah replies shocked.

Jo nods her head, "I was 15," she agrees.

"Gee, is that even legal? Did you have to get married or something?" Leah grills.

"That's very very young to commit the rest of your life to one person," Steph replies.

"I got pregnant. We were very young. But we made the right choice. It wasn't easy at first but we got there," Jo smiles.

Meredith walks over to the group, after spotting them while she was over getting her lunch. "Alex, what are you doing sitting at a table full of interns? Yang and I are going to sit over there," Meredith says as she points to an empty table.

"Hey Dr Grey, did you know that Dr Wilson and Dr Karev are married?" Leah questions. Meredith's jaw drops and she drops her tray on the floor.

"Cristina!" She calls out. Cristina comes rushing over.

"What's the problem? Evil spawn won't leave the love sick interns?" Cristina asks.

"Alex is married..." She begins.

"Mer, you knew he was married, you're married too. So you're both off the market, big deal. If you're attracted to each other then I say go for it. You've got one kid and Evil spawn has a football team of kids so you'd have to be prepared for that. But the heart wants what the heart wants," Cristina replies casually.

"He's married to me," Jo speaks up.

"Crap," Yang mutters. "Really? Wow. Would not have picked that," she says speaking up.

"I bet your wedding day was really cute," Steph says. "I'm picturing you in a long white dress, Karev in a tux, lots of flowers and for some reason I'm picturing doves flying into the sunset," Steph says fantasising.

"Are you kidding? It was like the least romantic day ever. We got married because I was pregnant, I barley knew him. We went down to the registry office on a Tuesday after school," Jo explains.

"We're you guys ready that young?" Steph questions.

"Hell no. As I said, I hardly even know him. We had sex once and then about a month later we started dating but not really dating and then one month after that I found out I was pregnant. We wanted to get married because it was the right thing to do and my parents definitely made us get married after I refused to have the abortion dad wanted me to have. According to them we didn't have a choice but to get married. We got married, had a baby and then fell in love a long time after that," Jo explains.

"Dude, they were fifteen," Leah points out to Steph, who was in awe that their wedding wasn't the least bit romantic.

"You dad a baby at 15!" Meredith says shocked. "Karev!" She shuns while giving him a step look.

"No, I had just turned 18 when Alli was born and Jo was still 15. We conceived on her 15th birthday," Alex pipes up.

Jo lightly slaps him on the arm, "Hon, don't you think that was a little intimate for them? They didn't need to know that," Jo says.

"I love details, keep 'em coming," Cristina orders. "What about sex. How's your sex life Wilson?" Cristina asks.

"How's my sex life?" Jo laughs awkwardly. She was slightly thrown by the question, however Cristina was know for her way of being direct and to the point. "We have two newborns who don't like to sleep and like five other children. It is five, right babe?" Jo asks.

"Yep," Alex replies.

"Did you just check to see how many children you had?" Leah asks concerned.

"Yeah," Jo says nodding her head, "we have so many I loose count sometimes. We both do," Jo replies.

"Dude, we do head counts like all day," Alex laughs.

"Anyway, we've got seven kids, We don't have a sex life," Jo laughs.

"And yet you somehow found time to create those seven kids," Leah points out casually.

"We had Allison when I was 15. I was 20 when we had the triplets, Jacob, Angela and Rachel. Then I was 23 when we adopted Madeleine. She was two at the time and was born in the Democratic Republic of Congo. And then when I was 28 we decided to have a baby through embryo adoption, we had twins, Amelia and Holly. Alli was an accident the triplets were kind of planned, only not as triplets, and not at the exact time they were conceived. I had an IUD in when they were conceived. We had planed to get it out in a couple of months and then start trying," Jo begins.

"I have freaking super sperm," Alex says proudly.

"Maddie was adopted so obviously she was planned. And considering the twins were Embryo adoptions they were planned, only not as twins. We did not expect twins," Jo laughs.

"So, are you guys done popping out babies then?" Meredith asks casually.

"Ah, yes. There will be no more kids, planned or otherwise. He's getting the snip aren't you babe?" Jo questions with a grin.

"Yep," Alex replies softly.

"Oh, ouch Karev," Yang replies painfully.

"Well, I got pregnant with triplets while having an IUD so the snip is the only way to be sure I don't get pregnant. I mean really this should of happened after I knew I was pregnant from the Embryo adoption. Ideally before," Jo replies.

"You could also just not have sex but then Karev would be a horney jerk face. And I wouldn't wish that on Anyone. Not even Burke, and pretty much everybody knows how much I hate Burke," Cristina replies.

"Burke, oh god," Alex laughs.


	6. Be strong

**Chapter six- Be strong**

 **Chapter six plot-** Alex and Jo wrestle with their future as teen parents and struggle to find a way to tell her parents the news.

 **Flashback- January 2006**

 **'cause when you're in your darkest hour,**

 **And all of the light just fades away,**

 **When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey,**

 **Well hang on and be strong...**

Jo paces backwards and forwards in her large bedroom. Sitting on her queen bed was Alex, who was attempting to study Jo's facial expressions as she walked back and forth.

"I don't know how to tell them," Jo sighs as she continues to walk back and forth. She walks over to her make up table and sits down on her stool. She taps her finger on the vanity.

"We'll go down together and we'll just say it," Alex suggests.

"My Dad warned me that kind of dating you would be a bad idea. I'm a straight A student. I'm a good girl. They're going to flip. I'll be grounded and you'll never be allowed to See me again. It'll be like a modern day Romeo and Juliet romance," Jo freaks out.

"Except without the death," Alex points out.

"At least your foster parents are kind and forgiving. They are like the nicest people on this earth so at least we don't have to worry about their reaction," Jo sighs.

"At least," Alex replies.

"I never thought I'd be in this situation. It's like a scene out of a lifetime movie. Except it is not a lifetime movie and it's real life," Jo vents.

"We'll get through this together Jo. I know it's scary..." Alex begins as he walks over to Jo.

"Scary? Scary doesn't even begin to describe this situation. I'm freaking scared. I'm horrified. I'm petrified. I'm 15 and I'm going to be pushing a baby out of my vagina. I know it's supposed to be natural but there ain't nothing about that that sounds natural to me. I have no idea how to look after a baby and you don't either. And where are we going to live? We won't be able to afford a place and I doubt my parents will let you stay here," Jo explains.

"I guess the baby will live here with you and I'll come and visit. You have a very nice house, it'll be better for the baby. This is a really nice house," Alex states.

"But then I'll be here with the baby all by myself at night. I'll be the one waking up four times a night to feed the baby. I'll be the one that's sleep deprived. What's the point of us being married if you won't be here with me?" She asks hopelessly.

"I'll be here as much as I can. We don't have to live together when we're married. We haven't even been properly dating, we barely know each other," Alex replies.

"I guess we'll figure it out. We'll have to right? Because this little life here, that's what matters," Jo says as she places her hand on her stomach.

Alex places his hand on her stomach and smiles. "We'll figure it out," he says as he nods his head.

"Maybe we don't have to tell my parents yet. I've heard that first time mum's don't usually start to show until they're about 16 weeks. That buys us four more weeks," Jo says nodding her head.

"Jo, we can't avoid telling your parents. We've already kept it a secret for four weeks. We have to tell them before they find out on their own," Alex explains.

"I suppose you're right. And if the be-heading is going to happen anyway we might as well get it over with, right?" Jo asks.

There is a knock on the door. "Josephine, Alexander," the voice says kindly. It was Jo's mother, Alice.

"Yes mum," Jo replies attentively.

"Dinner is ready," she replies.

 **At dinner**

Alex and Jo sit at the table with her Parents, Martin and Alice. Jo's 17 year old brother, William, her 12 year old sister Amy and 7 year old brother, Nicolas.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs Hollingsworth. It was lovely," Alex says politely as he sits down at the table.

"Please call me Alice," she instructs. Alex nods his head in acknowledgement. "Mr Wilson, thank you for having me over," Alex says.

"Hm," Martin replies. "So William, how was school today?" Martin asks curiously.

"Thomas David broke his leg and he'll be out for the rest of the season. That means I'm in as team captain," William grins.

"Way to go son," Martin says as he pats his sons right shoulder. He looks over at 7 year old Nicolas, "this son, is proof that hard work can pay off," Martin says.

"Dad, it was a freak accident," Amy points out.

"Darling, please don't come down on your brothers achievements," Martin scolds.

"Mrs Smith gave an A on my world history test," Nicolas says changing the subject.

"Great boy Nicolas Boy. If you keep these grades up then you'll be on your way to getting into Hudson university like your sister here," He says pointing to Jo. "The windows of opportunity will always be open for you. Although you have to keep making good choices. Don't throw your life away because of a relationship that may not last," he says.

Jo scoffs, "is that what you think I'm doing? Do you think that by seeing Alex that I'm throwing my life away?" Jo asks as she narrows her eyebrows.

"Think about this Josephine. Is this guy is the guy for you?" Martin asks.

"Martin," Alice says firmly.

"We've been dating for two months and I wouldn't even call it dating because it's not. I don't know if he's the guy for me, it's too early to know that. We might be together the rest of our lives of we might have a huge fight and break up tomorrow. I don't know. I don't know what the future holds. Do I love him? I don't know. I don't know what love feels like, but I'm sure when I feel it I'll know. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that I want to try," Jo says as she looks Martin in the eyes.

"Josephine, you want to be a surgeon. That requires a lot of higher education and is very demanding. You will complete an additional 8 years of education after high school and then be required to complete 5 years of residency and then undertake further specialist training. Getting involved with a guy right now Is not the best idea," Martin says firmly.

"Well it's a bit late for that daddy because I'm pregnant!" Jo blurts out.

"Josephine Alice Hollingsworth- Wilson!" Martin says in shock.

"Josephine," her mother says disappointed.

"Woah. The perfect lil' sis isn't so perfect any more," William grins.

"William, Amy, Nicolas, please go up to your rooms," Alice instructs. The three kids nod their heads and promptly leave the table.

"I am very disappointed in you Josephine. You will be getting an abortion and that's the end of the conversation. You don't need a baby to mess up your life right now," Martin says.


	7. Never grow up

**Chapter seven- Never grow up**

 **Chapter seven plot-** Alex and Jo welcome their first child into the world.

 **Flashback- May 2006**

 **Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up**

 **Just stay this little,**

 **Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up**

 **It could stay this simple,**

 **I won't let nobody hurt you,**

 **Won't let no one break your heart,**

 **And even though you want to,**

 **Please try to never grow up,**

 **Don't you ever grow up,**

 **Just never grow up,**

It was late when Jo and Alex lay in the queen size bed in her room. Jo's parents were out of town on a business trip, so despite her dad's warnings, Jo had decided to invite her husband over for the night.

Of course the marriage was something that both Jo's mother and father had made them do once they had convinced her father to let them keep the baby. A baby born out of wedlock was what her father considered a sin. It was going to be a difficult situation, especially with Alex living elsewhere, but they were going to have to make it work.

Out of her parents her mother had been the more supportive and understanding one, much as Jo expected. She was disappointed in Jo for getting herself in this situation, however she knew that Jo would make a great mother and the fact that Alex stood by her side stood out for Alice.

Martin on the other hand wanted to kill Alex for getting his little girl pregnant and it had taken him far longer to accept his daughters fate; that she was going to have a baby at 15. The marriage was something that he had made a condition for keeping the baby and Alice agreed that marriage was appropriate for now, even if it may not work out in the long term.

Jo was tossing and turning, attempting to find a comfortable position to spend the night. It was a feet that seemed almost impossible with her baby bump in the way. Alex on the other hand was fast asleep after a long day of med school and work.

Upon feeling a trickle running down her legs and a sharp pain in her abdomen, Jo flings up in the bed. She turns on the light and lifts up the sheets. She notices a wet patch on the bed's fitted sheets.

"Oh god," she mutters to herself. She begins to panic. She wasn't ready to have a baby and She wasn't even at her due date yet. That was still ten weeks away. "Alex," Jo says as she sentry shakes him. She waits a few more moments before shaking him again, "Alex... Alex..." She says again. "Alexander Michael freaking Karev, wake up!" She orders.

Alex jolts awake and turns on his lamp. He sits up and looks at her, "are you okay?" He asks.

Jo shakes her head, "My... My... I think my Water broke," she says as she looks down at the wet patch on the bed.

Alex's eyes grow wide as he looks at the patch on the bed. "We need to get you to the hospital," he says.

"It's not possible right? I'm only 30 weeks. It's too soon, the baby isn't ready and we're not ready," Jo says shaking her head.

"Premature delivery is possible. And if your water has broken then it's called a premature rupture of membranes. Have you had any pain?" He asks as he gets out of the bed.

Jo nods her head, "Yes, when I felt a trickle coming down my legs."

"We need to get you to the hospital right now," he says. He takes Jo's hand and guides her out of the bed and to the front Door. He grabs their wallets and car keys and helps Jo to the car.

Jo crouches over, "Ow," she winces in pain as she grips her stomach. Alex rubs her back and the contraction passes. Once it passes he helps her into the car and they head of to the hospital luckily it was only a 15 minute drive, but it was a fifteen minute drive that was sure to feel like hours.

15 minutes and 7 more contractions later they reach the hospital. By some kind of miracle Alex had scored a park right near the front entrance. Alex rushes over to the passenger door and opens it for Jo.

"Get me a wheelchair!" Jo orders while clenching her jaw. She practices breathing deeply.

Alex nods his head, "Okay." He wasn't one to argue with a pregnant woman in labour.

 **Scene break**

Ten minutes later Jo was hooked up to monitors and was up in the OB ward. Sitting by her side was Alex while a nurse was taking her blood pressure. The on call OB walks into the room holding a clipboard with Jo's admittance papers. "Josephine, Alexander, I'm Dr Joseph Taylor, I'm the on call obstetrician. Now you believe that your waters have broken, correct?" He asks.

"Yes. And I've been having regular contractions. They're 2 minutes..." Jo says before going silent. She hunches over in the bed, "ow! Ow! Oh god this hurts! I'm going to kill you Karev!" She screams in pain. Alex runs her back in support.

"You're doing great. Remember to breathe," he says supportively.

"Do you think I'm going to forget to breathe!" She snaps back.

"You're doing great. Deep and shallow breaths," Dr Taylor coaches.

"Your voice sounds like a quacking mouse! And mouses don't quack!" She snaps at him. Jo breaths deeply as the contraction passes. She looks up at Alex and Dr Taylor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That was really mean," she says helplessly.

"It's okay. I've heard it all before. Now I'm going to check your cervix," he says. He places a pair of blue gloves on his hands and proceeds to check Jo's cervix. "Oh my," he gasps.

"What! What! Is everything okay? I'm only 30 weeks," Jo replies panicking.

"We are well aware that this is a premature delivery. And luckily due to medical advances the outlook of babies when born at 30 is fantastic. Now you are ten centimetres dilated, 100% effaced and the baby is crowing. You can push on the next contraction," he says.

"I'm not ready. We're not ready and this baby isn't fully cooked yet," Jo protests shaking her head.

Alex holds her hand, "Jo, babies born at 30 weeks have a 98% chance of surviving and the outlook is great. We can do this," he encourages.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm only 15... I'm still in high school. It was going to be a struggle to have a healthy baby, let alone a sick one," Jo protests.

Alex looks into her eyes, he could see the fear in her eyes "We can do this. I know we can, I have faith that we can," he says as the nurses get the bed ready for the birth. They place Jo's feet onto the metal foot wings that were now attached to on the bed.

"Ow! Oh god!" Jo screams. She grips tightly onto Alex's hand.

"Push Jo, push!" Dr Taylor encourages.

Jo grunts and gives a massive push "ahh!" She screams. A moment later loud screams fill the room and Jo breaths with relief. Alex looks over and Jo happily and gives her sweaty forehead a kiss.

"She's here!" Dr Taylor announces, he cuts a clamps the cord and hands her to the nurses, who place her in a humidi crib.

"We have a daughter," Jo cries with happiness.

"We have a little girl," Alex cries. "Well done Jo, well done," he says. Once again he gives Jo a kiss on the forehead.

 **Allison Charlotte Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev**

 **1:20am, April 25th 2006**

 **2 pounds 15 ounces**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight-**

**Chapter eight plot-** Jo's past as a child welfare nurse comes in handy for a case.

"So, this is supposed to be a rather light day. We have a consult for a cleft lip repair at 11am. Plenty of time for you to snog up to that husband of yours," Arizona grins.

Jo gasps, "We do not snog at work," she replies shaking her head.

"I never pictured you to be somebody who would into someone like Karev," Arizona muses.

"Really? How so?" Jo asks.

"You're both just so polar opposite. You are a goody goody person here and Karev was a real arse face jerk in the early years," she laughs.

"I guess having a baby at 15 helped us to come together in the end. But we went on a rather long rocky journey to get to this point. I think the jerk face side of him came out here because he was so young, he needed to have that release and be responsibility free here because he couldn't do that at home," Jo replies.

"An alter ego," Arizona laughs.

"Being parents at Such a young age is very confining and restrictive. It's very hard because you have to act many years above your age so any chance you get to be somebody younger you take. I didn't feel like I was 15 when I had Alli, I felt like I was 30," Jo explains as Arizona's pager goes off.

"We're needed in the ER," Arizona states. Jo nods her head and follows Arizona down to the ER. They head over to April, who was busy cleaning a head lac on an elderly woman.

"You paged," Arizona smiles.

"Ah yes, Bed five. 12 year old girl, Samantha Cummings with a broken arm I've done an X-Ray and her films are in the system. Normally I wouldn't page you for a broken arm but Karev had to go. Something about the school," April says.

"The school..." Jo begins.

"Oh, hi Wilson. I didn't know you were here. You weren't supposed to know that," she smiles awkwardly.

"Are my children okay? Is it an emergency? Should I be down there?" Jo asks panicking.

"He said not to worry you about it. Jacob got into a little bit of a fight at school..." April begins.

"A fight!" Jo interrupts.

"I don't think it's bad," April says while hitting her bottom lip.

"Wilson, do you need to go? You can go if you need to," Arizona says promptly.

"No, it's okay. Alex is handling it... He can handle it. If I come in now it's just going to completely undermine his parenting, and we have a pact not to do that," Jo points out. "Now, let's get to it."

Jo and Arizona heads down to bed five. Arizona opens up the curtain and they introduce themselves to the girl. They notice two adults, a male and a female standing next to her, however Sam wasn't looking at them and instead was staring at her broken arm.

"Is Sam going to be okay? She's not going to need surgery is she?" The woman asks.

"Are you her parents?" Arizona asks curiously. She knew is was fairly safe to assume that they were her parents, but she also knew that assumptions could be wrong.

"We're her foster parents, Nina and Joshua Daniels," Nina says.

"Alright, Let's take a look, shall we?" Arizona asks. She walks over to the computer and logs in. She pulls up the scans on the computer and takes a look at them.

"Samantha, you have a complete break of the lower arm. And while I know this sounds extremely bad, but it sounds a lot worse then it is. The good news, this break will heal on its own," Jo explains while pointing to the reliving parts of the scan.

"Oh, thank goodness," Nina and Josh sigh. Jo observes the parents and Samantha. Not once had Samantha looked up at her parents and rather then standing next to Samantha, Nina and Josh were standing across the room and their body language indicated distance and that they didn't care about her.

"Samantha, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Jo asks.

"We already told the red hair doctor, she fell off her bike," Josh replies.

"I was asking Samantha," Jo replies with a smile.

"I feel off my bike while going down a hill. I hit a rock and lost control. I landed in the grass on my arm," Sam replies quietly.

Jo slowly nods her head. Something wasn't right and her years of experience as a child welfare nurse told her that. Arizona proceeds to let Jo set the arm and then left the family alone.

They walk over to the front desk in the ER and Arizona sets the tablet on the charging station.

"Great work Wilson," Arizona praises.

"Dr Robbins?" Jo pipes up.

"Yes," she smiles.

"Something is off," Jo states.

"Something is off? How do you mean?" Arizona asks curiously.

"Before my internship I worked as a child welfare nurse for three years, and my gut tells me something is off," Jo explains. She takes Arizona by the arm and leads her into an empty room and shuts the door.

"What are you thinking?" Arizona asks.

"Nina and Josh were very distanced from Sam and the way they were standing indicated tension. Not once did they walk over to Sam to make sure she was okay, showing me that the parents have no concern. Sam never looked up at them and when I asked her what happened Josh butted in quicker then I could even blink. And that tells me that they're hiding something, especially when Sam agreed with Josh so quickly. She was timid and scared. They said she fell of her bike, there would be other injures to coincide with that... Some grazes or... Or cuts but there's not..." Jo begins before being cut off.

"I know where you are going, but That is a very big accusation to make and once it's out there you can't take it back. Are you sure?" Arizona asks.

"As a child welfare nurse I went to homes to assess children. I would look after some of the youngest and most venerable children in the state... Some of which were in the system and some that lived in venerable areas. I would ensure that they were healthy and looked after.. That their physical, mental health and wellbeing were taken care of. Families would come and see me at the hospital and I would give them the required health exams. If milestones weren't met I would make the connection with a specialist and work with case mangers to ensure the children would receive support to real milestones. I would make reports. I would talk to families about children's sleeping patterns, eating habits and behaviour and we would talk about ways to improve any concerns. I saw many children that were neglected and abused. On average I made a request that one child be removed from their home every week due to neglect, emotional, physical or sexual abuse. I was both a social worker and a nurse. I'm not making this accusation lightly and I know exactly what the ramifications on the child and the parents are," Jo vents.

"Okay wow, I had no idea you used to do all that," Arizona says shocked.

"Now, I'm not saying that we remove Samantha from her foster family. I'm saying that the indicators for emotional abuse are there and that a report be made to CPS for further investigation. I know what I'm doing when it comes to child protection, I've developed a real ear for this stuff and I can pick up on this stuff before anybody else can," Jo explains.

"Okay. Write up the report," Arizona says nodding her head. "And I'm sorry. I don't know you used to do all of that."

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to," Jo replies.


	9. Innocent Eyes

**Chapter nine- Innocent eyes**

 **Chapter nine plot-** When Jo and Alex find themselves in a bind, they call upon Steph and Leah to watch the kids.

 **Three days later- March 23rd 2020**

 **I miss those days and I miss those ways,**

 **When I got lost in fantasies,**

 **In a cartoon land of mysteries,**

 **In a place you won't grow old,**

 **in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing...**

"Hey Steph, I have a huge favour to ask. And I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't desperate," Jo says as she rushes up to Steph, who was walking in the main entrance of the hospital.

"What is it?" Steph asks as she looks over at Jo, who was now walking beside her.

Jo bites the corner of her lip, "Can you watch the kids for Alex and I?" She asks hopeful.

Steph comes to a dead stop and looks at Jo. "Woah, hold on. You want me to watch seven kids?" She says as her eyes grow wide.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm on Alex's service and there's a transplant surgery he needs me to be on. I've missed so many days with the kids being sick I really can't afford to miss any more," Jo replies.

"How do you know that I'm not working?" Steph asks.

"Alex checked. Leah is also not working so I'm going to get her to babysit to. You wouldn't be alone. Please, please. Well pay you!" Jo exclaims.

"How much?" Steph asks curiously.

"$200!" Jo says desperately. "It'll only be for a few hours. And I have a really nice house and the kids are well behaved... Please," she continues to beg. "It won't even be that hard. They're really well behaved," Jo smiles.

"Well, I'm not doing it alone," Steph warns.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jo smiles happily as she jumps up and down.

 **Scene break**

It was cold, dark and windy outside. The porch lights were turned on but that didn't much help the situation, providing only minimal light. On the driveway sat Jo and Alex's beast of a people mover. Steph was franticly looking through the centre console of the car trying to find the garage remote.

"Nope, I can't find the garage remote. This car is a mess," Steph sighs.

"They've got seven kids. You didn't think it would be clean did you?" Leah remarks. "Besides, have you seen the size of this thing. It's a wonder we even got it home. It's a freaking beast."

"Jo strikes me as a clean freak," Steph admits.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Leah asks.

"I guess we get out," Steph suggest,

"How are we getting 7 kids to the front door?" Leah asks as she looks back at all of the children.

"I don't know. I don't know the logistics of caring for a football team," Steph replies.

"Well the older one can get herself to the door," Leah says.

"It's Alli! My name is Alli!" Allison calls out annoyed.

"We'll just direct them in like a heard of sheep, let's go," Leah orders.

 **Scene break**

"Why is she crying?" Leah asks panicking as she and Steph both look down at Holly, who was crying in her car seat. Behind the pair was the five older kids, who were sitting on the floor watching some TV.

"I don't know," Steph replies unsure.

"Is she hungry? Or has she let of a bomb? Because I smell something rank," Leah asks while holding her nose.

"I don't know. Pick her up," Steph instructs while gesturing to the baby.

"No, you pick her up. I don't like babies," Leah protests.

"I just dealt with the 6 year old," Steph replies, "now it's your turn."

"And I don't like babies... Or kids," Leah says. "And I can't think because she's screaming!"

"Just pick up baby Holly. She really stinks and we can't hear the TV," Allison instructs.

Sighing Steph gives in and picks up the baby carrier containing Holly and she holds it next to her.

"You picked up so you change her now, ha!" Leah says.

"You suck!" Steph groans.

 **Scene break**

Steph struggles not to gag as she removes the dirty nappy from Holly's bottom. She was armed with supplies and next to Holly sat baby wipes, two clean nappies, clean clothes, a plastic bag, a pair of tongs, multiple gloves, some of witch she was already wearing.

"Oh... Gross dude!" She gags. She grabs the tongs and uses to pick up the nappy. She uses her other hand to grab the plastic bag. She places the nappy into the plastic bag and ties it up.

She picks up a baby wipe. With the stench making her eyes water, Steph turns her head away and begins to clean up Holly.

Twenty minutes later Steph returns downstairs with Holly and sees Leah asleep on the lounge and the kids running a riot. Steph walks over to Leah and kicks her in the leg, causing her to jolt and wake up. "Thanks for nothing," she glares.

"What's that noise?" Leah asks as she sits up.

"It's the other five kids running a muck. I was up stairs changing a nuclear bomb and what were you doing?" Steph asks sternly.

"I hate kids," she replies.

The pair hear a something fall and smash into the floor. They both jump and race into the kitchen and sees Maddie standing in front of a broken cookie jar crying. In front of Maddie stood Alli, Jacob, Rachel and Angela.

"It's okay, it's okay," Steph says as she approaches Maddie. She extends her hand out and Maddie grabs it. Steph guides her around the broken jar and gives her a cuddle.

"This is what happens when you don't pay attention to children. You're lucky she didn't hurt herself on the glass," Steph glares at Leah.

"I don't like kids," Leah replies.

"And you've made that perfectly clear so why don't you just leave?" Steph snaps.

 **Scene break**

"Oh my goodness, what happened to our house?" No gasps quietly as she and Alex walk into their house to see a huge mess.

"It looks like our house exploded," Alex says. They turn into the living room to see Steph asleep on the lounge with all the kids passed out on the floor, partly on top of each other. Amelia and Holly were asleep in their rock in play's.

Alex and Jo look at each other and they kiss. Jo rests her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex wraps his hands around her. They smile as they admire how peacefully their kids were asleep.

"They look so peaceful," Alex remarks.

"They look exhausted," Jo laughs.

"How about you wake up Steph and I'll start getting the kids up to their beds?" Alex suggests.

Jo nods her head. They kiss one more time before Alex gently picks up Rachel, who was still wearing her school uniform.

Jo quietly walks over to Steph, "Steph, Steph," Jo whispers as she gently shakes her.

As Alex begins to walk out of the living room with Rachel, she begins to stir, "shh, shh," he says as he rests her head in his shoulder.

"Jo... Jo... hey Jo," she says as he slowly wakes up and sits up on the lounge.

"How did it go?" Jo asks quietly.

"They're... They're all asleep... I think," she replies.

"They are passed out on top of each other. Alex is taking them upstairs," Jo replies.

"Okay, good," Steph says nodding her head.

"Where's Leah?" Jo asks curiously.

"He um... She left," Steph says.

Jo nods her heads. "What happened to my house?" She asks gently.

"They pulled out like every single toy in existence and played with them all," Steph replies.

"They broke you didn't they? The children broke you," Jo says sadly.

"Yeah," Steph sighs.

"No, it's okay. I get it, I live with them, I know what you're saying," Jo replies laughing.

"They weren't naughty. They listened well and they picked up after themselves. They knew what the limits were and that's a testament to you both. But they drained all of the energy out of me

"They know that they can't get away with anything. They know what the rules are and they know the consequences of breaking those rules. And they also know that these rules remain the same no matter who they are with or where they are," Jo replies.

"Well, you've raised in them right," Steph replies.

"We have a spare bed you can take. You look exhausted and I don't want you going home this late," Jo instructs.

"Thank you," Steph replies


	10. Fifteen

**Chapter ten- Fifteen**

**Chapter ten plot-** It's Jo's first day back at high school after having Allison.

 **Flashback- September 2007**

 **You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors,**

 **It's the morning of your very first day,**

 **You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while,**

 **Try and stay out of everybody's way...**

Jo walks into the gates of Seattle State High School for the first time since giving birth to Allison. During the little girl's ten week hospital stay Jo had opted to complete school work online, and had continued to do so until she was strong enough to attend daycare. She could hardly believe that her little girl was four and a half months old already. She could feel the looks of judgement as she walked through the courtyard. She desperately searches the area for Alex, hoping that she would see him. The chatter and talk of the students was enough to make her nervous for the rest of her life.

She was pretty sure that everybody in the school knew their business, nothing was private anymore and that was clear when Jo studied everybody's judgemental looks. Everybody was very judgemental on the choices that they had made; from keeping the baby, the marriage and living situation. It didn't effect them, and yet everybody was up in their business. That was high school.

The windy breeze and the sounds of the leaves rustling in the trees was oddly calming as Jo walked through the courtyard. She keeps her head down low and enters the building, the first thing she had to do was head down to the school councillors office to receive her updated timetable.

Jo stands outside Mrs Honey's office and breaths in and out. She knocks on the door to door three times and waits for an answer.

"Come in," the voice says. Jo instantly relaxes as she hears the sweetness of Mrs Honey's voice shine through. Jo opens the door and walks into her office.

"Josephine, it's great to see you again. Welcome back," She smiles warmly.

"Thank you," Jo replies.

"How's Allison going?" She asks kindly.

"She's attending her fist day of daycare today. I'm so nervous about it. She's had lots of visits and of course I work at the nursery so it's not like I'm leaving her with strangers, but I'm still so anxious about it all," Jo explains.

"You're a new mother. Allison is your baby, its natural. It's called being a good parent. I remember when Charlie started daycare. I was a nervous wreck... Calling every half and hour checking on him to make sure he was okay. Then the next day I was calling every hour and by the end of the week I was only calling once a day. Like school teachers, the daycare workers job is to nurture and enrich our children," Mrs Honey explains.

"Thank you. That helped a lot," Jo smiles.

"No problem darl. Here's your timetable. Have a great day back," she says.

"Thank you," Jo smiles before leaving her office.

 **Scene break**

For the next five minutes Jo wonders around the school's court yard in search for Alex or her group of friends. She was very lucky to have a group of friends that stood by her through the pregnancy. She didn't know what she would do without them.

She sees her group of friends sitting over by the large fig tree. She waves and walks over to them.

"Jo, you're back!" Mary says as she gives Jo a hug, "and you look great!" Mary continues as Jo sits down next to them.

"Aww thanks. It's so good to see you all again. I've missed you like crazy, you've got no idea. I was going stir crazy being cooped up in the house all day. My room honestly looks like a bomb went off with all the baby stuff lying around," Jo says. "Have you guys seen Alex this morning? I need to let him know about Alli's drop off at the nursery this morning."

"No," Jane replies as she shakes her head.

"Sorry Jo, me either," Jessica says as she shakes her head.

"Okay, let me know if you see him," Jo replies. Jo takes a moment to scan her surroundings. As she does she notices people pointing to her and whispers.

"Hey Jo, don't worry about it," Jessica says as she places her hand on Jo's shoulder. She could notice how uncomfortable Jo looked.

Jo nods her head uncomfortably. How is she?" Mary asks.

"Great. I can't believe that she's 4 and a half months today. She's started her first day at daycare today so I'm really nervous. But I'm allowed to have my phone with me today that way I can check on her so that's great," she replies.

 **Lunch time**

"Okay, thank you for letting me know. I'll see you at 3pm for the start of my shift," Jo says as she stands at her locker talking on the phone to the nursery leader, Danielle. Jo had called to check in on Allison.

"No problem Jo. We'll see you then," Danielle says before she hangs up the phone.

"Hey Jo," Alex smiles as he walks over to her.

"Oh hey, there you are," she smiles. "I just checked on Alli. She's doing great. Danielle said she fell asleep soon after I dropped her off. She woke up and had done a poo that was the perfect consistency, she then drunk 200ml of expressed milk and got milk drunk and has just fallen asleep," Jo smiles proudly.

"They gave you the consistency of her poo?" Alex asks shocked.

"No, I asked," she grins.

"Oh Jo, that is disgusting," Alex groans.

"She is only 4 and a half months old, I like to track everything, that way if there is a change in her patterns I'll pick it up right away and if it's concerning then I've got a record to give to the doctor. Especially given that she was 10 weeks early," Jo says assertively.

"You've read way to many baby books haven't you?" Alex asks.

"Oh no, no I haven't. None of the books told me to do that. I'm taking it upon myself to do it," Jo replies casually.

"Hey, hey," Jane says happily as she walks over to Alex and Jo. "How was your first class?" She asks.

"Oh, it was okay. I couldn't stop thinking about Alli," Jo grins. She enters her locker combination into the key pad and opens it up.

"Oh Jo, what is that?" Jane asks as she points to a breast pump that was in Jo's locker.

"It's a breast pump. I'm still breastfeeding Alli while she's at home, but while she's in daycare she'll have to have expressed milk in a bottle. Speaking of which, my boobs are starting to ache and feel full so I've gotta go pump. I'll see you both later," Jo says as she reaches for the pump. She closes her locker and walks away.

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Jane asks Alex curiously as they walk down the hall.

"Deal?" He asks confused.

"With you and Jo? I know you're married because of the baby and all, but are you guys going to date?" Jane asks curiously.

"We kind of but not really dated for like two months before we got married," Alex points out.

"I hate to break it to you, but 'kind of not really dating' isn't a thing that happens. I guess what I'm saying is that You're not very couple like. You guys pretty much stopped seeing each other after you got married. You only see each other at school and you're more like friends then two people in a relationship. That's what Jo told me anyway. She said that you guys barley know each other. She doesn't even know when your birthday is or what your favourite food it," Jane says.

"We're married but we're not in love. Like you said, we barley know each other. Our relationship is purely based around Allison. We're friends who happen to share some of the same last name. That's it at the moment. Who knows, maybe we'll start dating? Maybe we won't. But that's what happens when you have a baby with somebody you barley know. Your life doesn't work out to be the way that you planned it," Alex replies back.


	11. Wonderwall

**Chapter eleven- Wonderwall**

 **Chapter eleven plot-** Jo is on a surgical high after completing Foetal surgery. Steph reveals some news to Jo.

 **Present time**

**The next day- March 31st 2020**

 **And all the roads we have to walk are winding,**

 **And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,**

 **There are many things that I,**

 **Would like to say to you but I don't know how...**

"Oh my goodness, that was amazing!" Jo exclaims as she and Arizona scrub out of surgery. They had just completed Foetal surgery on a 24 week who had Spina Bifida. "I mean it's pretty unreal that we can operate on a baby that hasn't even been born yet by taking it outside of the womb and then just place the baby back inside like nothing ever happened! Science is amazing! I love science!" Jo gushes as they continue to scrub out.

Arizona nods her head in agreement "It is.. It's amazing," Arizona smiles as she continues to scrub out.

"The procedure... Its revolutionary. I never at all thought I'd ever see a baby in that way... before it was even born. I just can't get the image of pure miracle out of my head," Jo gushes.

"I remember my first foetal surgery. I was gobsmacked. It's a new era of medicine... To fix a problem before it's had a chance to develop or cause harm," Arizona explains.

"You've gotta let me scrub on some more of them," Jo requests as she fiddles with her bra.

"Of course," Arizona smiles. "Now, we need to let her husband know that the surgery went well and when she's out of recovery he can go and see her," Arizona says.

"I'm so sorry Dr Robbins, but I really need to go and pump. My breasts feel like they're going to explode," Jo says nervously.

"Of course. I'll go talk to the husband and Once Evelyn is awake you can brief her," Arizona says.

 **Scene break**

"Hey baby," Jo smiles happily as she walks towards Alex, who happened to be walking in the opposite direction.

"How's your day going?" He asks.

"Sorry Baby, can't talk, my breasts feel like exploding fountains right now," Jo says without stopping. Alex looks back at her as she walks down the hallway and nods his head. He continues to walk down the hallway and spots Arizona walking. She was on her way to talk to Evelyn's family. He walks over to her.

"Hey, what did you do to my wife? It's like she floating on more clouds the usual," Alex questions.

"Oh, hey Alex," she smiles, "Surgery high. We preformed foetal surgery... Spina Bifida," Arizona says.

"Well, that explains it then. I ran into her when she was on her way to pump so we couldn't talk much because as Jo put it 'my breasts are like exploding fountains' right now.'" Alex laughs.

"How did you get so lucky Karev?" Arizona asks.

"I've been asking myself that for the entirety of our relationship," he laughs.

"Seriously Karev. You got her pregnant at 15. How on earth did you survive? Her father would of wanted to kill you," Arizona asks.

"Dr Robbins, are you trying to find out information about my personal life?" Alex asks curiously.

"Would that be so bad?" She asks.

Alex chuckles. "Her father did want to kill me. But after we convinced them to let us keep the baby then her father made us get married. It's complicated, there were a lot of ups and downs and break ups and many near break ups. It wasn't easy to get this far," Alex admits.

"I bet it wasn't. Having a kid as a successful working woman in a committed relationship is hard, let alone having a kid as a teenager with a girl who you hardly know," Arizona replies.

"Hey, I've gotta go prep for surgery. See you soon," Alex says.

"See ya Karev," Arizona replies.

 **Scene break**

"I've got news for you," Steph says excitedly as she rushes over to Jo, who had just finished talking to Evelyn after she had woken up from surgery.

"I'm intrigued, but you're gonna have to walk and talk because I need to pick up the kids from daycare. Maddie even spent the day there because her school was closed because of an asbestos scare," Jo instructs.

"Where did the triplets stay?" They had a class excursion at the aquarium planned so they went there as planned. I just had to drop them off there rather then have them catch the bus with the rest of the class," she explains.

Steph nods her head and follows Jo to the end of the hall and they walk into the daycare. "Mummy!" Maddie calls out as she sees her mum walk into the room. Jo bends down and embraces her daughters hug.

"Hi Aunty Stephie," Maddie says happily as she sees Steph she walks over to Steph and she gives her a hug, which she embraced.

"Since when was I Aunty Stephie?" Steph whispers to Jo as they head out the door with Maddie to go and pick up the twins.

"Since she started to call you that after you babysat," Jo grins. "And personally, I like it. It suits you," she laughs.

They head down to the babies room and pick up the twins. "So, what was your news?" Jo asks curiously as they buckle the twins into the pram.

"How about I help you get these kids home and I'll tell you on the way?" Steph suggests.

"Well, if you must know, I hate the fact that you're keeping me guessing. But I'm not going to knock back free help, especially when I still need to get the other four kids from school, so I'm in. Let's do this," Jo says way to excitedly.

 **At Jo's house**

"Thanks for helping me get the kids home," Jo says thankfully as she and Steph sit in the living room watching the kids play.

"No problem, it'll be great practice," Steph says. Jo looks at her and catches a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh my god Steph, are you? Are you pregnant? This is amazing, this is great! I'm going to be an God-mother! I am going to be God-mother right? And I know that you're not God- mother to any of my children, but that's only because I didn't know you when I had them. Had I of known you then you would have been, trust me," Jo says rambling on.

"I'm not pregnant Jo," Steph replies with a smile.

"Oh man. You know, I thought I had it too," Jo says sadly. She notices the smile on Steph's face. "But wait, you're still smiling. Why are you still smiling? What Is the smile for?" Jo asks freaking out.

"Kyle and I are going to adopt a kid," she exclaims.

"That's fantastic! Oh my god, yay! Adoption is great, trust me, it's not something you'll regret. Now, I really hope that I'll still be God-mother. I'll be a kick arse God- mother... I mean I'm already a kick arse mother, my children are amazing and all seven of them are still alive so that has to count for something," Jo says rambling once more.

Steph laughs at Jo's ramble. She was amazed at how much Jo could spit off her tongue. "Wait, you have to be married to adopt," Jo states.

"We're going to get married. We're thinking just down at the courthouse. We don't want a fancy thing. We wanted to have a kid, but I don't see myself as being very good at being pregnant and I don't want to loose this body," she laughs.

"Yeah, I was horrible. Especially with Alli. Pregnancy kicked my arse. But I'll give myself credit, with each passing pregnancy I was more bareable to those around me. But seriously, I don't know how I did it three times and I don't know how Alex put up with me or even agreed to have more kids with me," she laughs. "And don't get me started on how your body changes. That is a whole other ball game sister."


	12. Teardrops on my gutair

**Chapter 12**

 **The next day- April 1st 2020**

 **'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

 **The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,**

 **He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do,**

 **He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,**

 **And he's all that I need to fall into...**

"How is it possible that you and Alex have your shit together enough that you can have his teenage sister and her baby stay with you?" Steph asks curiously as she and Jo walk over to a spare table in the lunch room. The pair find one and sit down with their lunch trays.

"Hard work," Jo replies vaguely.

"Well Kyle and I have been dating for two years and we still can't get our shit together all of the time. And now that we want to adopt it kind of means that we always need to have our shit together," Steph sighs. "But we do have a strong relationship so a baby in theory should only make it stronger, right?" She asks hopefully.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that having a baby is going to be easy, because it won't be. It was very hard for Alex and I, and, granted we did have a very unconventional relationship and doing things the way we did made it that way. It was very confusing and very hard to keep track of. But we made it out the other end alive despite our struggles, and trust me, there were struggles," Jo admits. "And there is never any right time, or the perfect time to have a baby. If you wait for the prefect time you'll never have a baby because there just isn't one. If you both want to adopt then get married and do it," Jo says wisely.

"But now you guys seem to have all of your shit together," Steph complains.

"Trust me, we haven't always had our shit together. He was a real sleezebag at first and he'll be the first one to tell you that. We even dated other people while we were married," Jo quips as she remembers back to their first fight.

 **Flashback- December 2006**

Jo paces back and forth in the living room of her family's home. There was silence in the house, not a word could be heard from anyone but yet four words were constantly ringing in Jo's ears.

 _'I kissed somebody else'_

It had been one month since they had decided to date properly and he'd already been unfaithful. One month wasn't a long time to screw something up, but yet he managed to do it... He managed to throw everything out. Did he forget that they had a kid? Allison is a baby, it's not like she's easy to forget.

The news made Jo angry, angrier then she'd ever been. And it wasn't even the fact that he kissed somebody else that was the problem, the problem was that she was angry at herself for thinking... For possibly seeing and believing that Alex could be good.

"You cheated on me! You jerk!" Jo yells at Alex.

Alex sat on the couch, he was looking down at the floor, unable to make eye contact with her. He was ashamed about what he'd done. He knew it was wrong and the instant that he did he wished that he could of taken it back. He thought he was doing the right thing by telling her, never in a million years did he think that she would react like this.

"Look at me please, we are having a conversation," Jo says firmly. Alex slowly lifts up his head and looks up at Jo.

"Look, it was an accident okay?" Alex says.

"How did you accidentally kiss the cheerleading captain? Did you trip on the football field?" Jo asks harshly.

"Let me explain," Alex begins. "It didn't mean anything," he says hopelessly.

"Kisses mean things, that's the point otherwise you're not kissing you're just breathing, or maybe you make small talk or walk away!" She replies getting emotional.

"I walked away," Alex replies.

"After the fact. You had to kiss her before you walked away," Jo yells.

He sighs. He didn't know what he could do to make this right, but he knew he had to do something or risk losing her, "I'm sorry."

"The cheerleading captain? It's so tacky. I'm the mother of your child. It's because she's always cheerful isn't it? Never argues, low maintenance, matching accessories," Jo replies.

"Look," Alex sighs.

"I don't always argue, this isn't an argument it's a frank discussion," Jo adds.

"Don't you think that you're over reacting just a bit?" Alex asks cautiously.

"Not when we have a baby Alex. She's 8 months old. And you made a promise. When we agreed to date it meant not seeing other people and sleeping around like you used to Alex," Jo sighs. She walks over and sits down next to Alex on the couch. She glances at the baby monitor to see Allison still sleeping before she looks over at Alex

"I don't know what you want me to say Jo, I really don't. It was a mistake. I regret it. From the moment it happened I wish that it hadn't. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling you," he sighs.

"We worked really well together before any of this happened... before I got pregnant. I don't know what it was we were doing, but it wasn't dating and it worked. I barley knew you and you barley knew me and it worked fine, great in fact. But then we had to go get pregnant and get married and then freaking date," she vents.

"Jo I..." Alex begins.

"It's my fault, my dad warned me that you weren't good for me in the first place," Jo sighs as she shakes her head. "That's not even the worst part, the worst part is that I stuck up for you and I told him that he was wrong. How much more stupid could I of been?"

"We had sex... It was an irresponsible thing to do," Alex admits. "But you knew my reputation before you agreed to have sex with me. You knew I slept around," he says defending himself.

"I know. You have a reputation around school for being the jerk face foster kid who sleeps around. I like to see the best in people, not the worst. But now I'm the girl that let the jerk face foster kid that sleeps around knock her up," Jo says stressfully. She hears Allison start to cry over the baby monitor.

"Jo..." Alex begins as Jo stands up and grabs the monitor from the side table. Jo turns around and looks at Alex.

"Do you know what you need when you've got too many plates spinning? More plates to replace the ones you've smashed," she says sadly. She holds up the baby monitor in the air and shakes it around, symbolising that she was going to get Alli.

 **Present time-**

 **The same night- April 1st 2020**

Jo and Steph continue to sit in the lounge room talking. She had just been explaining the nature of her and Alex's first fight. "Really? So your relationship hasn't always been perfect?" Steph asks.

"After that fight I just told you about we decided to date other people even though we were married," Jo replies as she flashes back to the first date she went on after the fight with Alex.

 **Flashback- January 2006**

"You look nice tonight Josephine darling, where are you going?" Martin asks Jo as he spies her walking down the grand staircase in the front foyer of the house.

Jo was wearing a simple grey singlet paired with a light pink ruffle skirt that sat just above her knees and a white cardigan. She paired the look with silver ballet flats and a sliver love heart necklace.

"I have my date tonight, remember Daddy? Brandon Keller. William said that he would watch Allison for me," Jo reminds him.

"Ah yes, how could I forget," he replies. His words were met with a glaring look of disapproval.

"Look Daddy, I know you think what Alex and I are doing is wrong. But we tried dating and he kissed somebody else. So now we're dating other people," Jo explains.

"You are married to him Josephine. You have a baby together. This is all sorts of wrong. When you got married you committed to each other... You know what, you committed to each other long before that. You did that when you had sex and got yourself pregnant," Martin says harshly. Alice hears the commotion and rushes out of the kitchen.

"What is going on Martin?" She asks as she cleans her hands on her apron.

"I know that you're disappointed in me daddy, I know. And believe me, I never let myself forget it. I know that you think I made a bad judgement call when I decided to have sex, and maybe I did. But it was a choice that I made and I don't regret that choice because now I have Allison and she's the light of my world," Jo explains.

"Then Jo if you really love your daughter, then don't go out with this guy. Have some self respect, you're a married woman," Martin scolds.

Jo sighs in frustration, "It's not like this guy is a stranger. I've known him since kindergarten and he was my first crush in primary school. Sure, he doesn't know a single thing about my life since grade 7 when he moved away. But he's moved back into the area now and like I said, at least he's not some random guy. And Alex and I might be married, but trust me when I say we're not in a relationship," she explains. "Now I'll be back by 9:30," she says before leaving.

Jo heads to her car and unlocks it. Despite only just receiving her licence, thanks to her rich family she had a brand new Toyota RAV4.

She gets into the car and starts the engine. She turns on the head lights and heads out of the driveway. She makes the 15 minute journey to the restaurant and parks her car out the front. She takes a few deep breaths to compose herself before getting out of the car.

She notices Brandon out of the corner of her and as she sees him her face lights up with a smile and she waves to him. He waves back to her with a smile on his face, Jo continues to walk over to the table and as she does Brandon greats her with a hug.

"Hi Jo, you ah.. You look wonderful," he smiles.

"Thank you. As do you," she says complimenting his slick look.

He helps her into her seat and then heads around and sits down in his.

"I can't believe how grown up you look now," he says in awe. "I still remember sitting next to you in kindergarten. And even in grade 7 before I left you did not look like this, wow," he smiles.

Jo gives a little chuckle, she too couldn't believe how grown up Brandon looked, especially in a tux. He was a very tall 12 year old when she last saw him and he was still tall now, only he had muscles. "It's pretty crazy how much of a difference three years can make. I didn't get periods when you left and now I get those," Jo blurts out, "crap Jo, why did you say that?" She scolds herself.

Brandon gives a chuckle, "you are so cute when your anxious," he laughs.

"Cute? Okay, I can live with cute," she replies with a shrug.

The waiter comes over to them with a jug of water and two cups and proceeds to take their order. After finding out their meals would be thirty minutes away the pair continue to chat.

"So, Brandon, why did your parents decide to move back?" Jo questions.

"Work. My mum had a really good job offer back here and she decided to take it. My dad also transferred back here. We are actually living three houses down from where we used to," he says.

"You've been back for two weeks now and I haven't seen you around so what school did your parents put you in?" Jo asks curiously. She knew it couldn't be her school, she would had seen him for sure.

"An all boys private school, but they're transferring me to Seattle State High," he replies.

"Ah, that's my school!" Jo says says excitedly.

He looks at her shocked. Given her parents 'rich' status he expected her to go to a private high school. "You go to a State High School?" He questions.

"Yes," Jo says nodding her head, "It is a fairly posh school for a state school. I convinced my parents to let me go there with the rest of my friends. Given some of the choices I've made I'm sure they regret that choice now, especially my father," Jo admits.

"Choices? What bad choices could you have possibly of made Jo? You were a straight A student... You were the poster girl for good. If the word 'good' needed to have a picture in the dictionary it'd be you," he remarks.

Jo takes a deep breath in and out. Something about knowing Brandon since kindergarten made it a lot harder to tell him what she was about to tell him. "I ah... I had sex and got pregnant. Now I have a 9 month old," Jo admits with a small smile.

"Okay, wow," he admits slowing nodding his head.

"And I'm kind of married to her father," Jo adds quickly.

Brandon pauses for a moment to think about the best possible way to phrase his question so that it wouldn't sound offensive. Deciding that he'd stayed quite for too long he decided to ask anyway, "So you're married to him and you have a baby with him but yet you're going out with me?"

"Ah, yep, that sounds right," Jo says casually as she nods her head.

He narrows his eyebrows, "But then isn't this classed as cheating?" Brandon questions.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Jo says shaking her head. "We're married but we're not in a relationship. You see, we tried dating and that didn't work out because he kissed somebody else while he was dating me. So now we've both agreed to date other people," Jo says casually.

"Okay. That I did not expect. That's a very unconventional marriage," Brandon remarks.

"I know. But we didn't want our daughter to have un-married parents. And once we convinced our parents to let us keep the baby they also made us get married," Jo explains.

"I...I...I don't know what to make of this. This is um... This is all too complicated for me," he says slowly.

"I scared you, I know. And I totally get why it's all too much for you. It's too much for me too," she replies.

"Just a little. You're life want like this when I left and I don't think I can jump back into it like this... At least not in a boyfriend way. We can still be friends," he offers.

"I didn't want some random guy hanging out around my kid. And you were safe... You're familiar... And maybe that's what make it so hard. Dating as a teenager is supposed to be easy, but I guess nothing ever is when you have a baby," Jo says sadly.

"It's not you Jo. It's the situation, that's all," Brandon reassures Jo.

"Well then, let's enjoy this night together as friends then. Tell me, how's your sister going?" Jo asks. The pair spend the rest of the night talking and catching up on what's new with each other and their families and enjoying their dinner. When 9pm rolled around the pair parted ways as friends.


	13. Butterfly kisses

**Chapter thirteen- Butterfly kisses**

 **April 25th 2020**

 **Chapter thirteen plot-** Jo and Alex celebrate Allison's 13th birthday

 **All the precious time,**

 **Like the wind, the years go by,**

 **Precious butterfly,**

 **Spread your wings and fly...**

"Alright, how does it look? Does it look good? Because you only turn 13 once, I want this to be special for Alli," Jo asks Alex as they sand back and admire their birthday decorating skills.

The parents had spent half of the night awake and decorating the kitchen, living and dining area in honour of their little girls 13th birthday today. Balloons hung around the room and streamers were arranged over the table and chairs. A giant birthday banner hung over the fireplace and balloons accompanied it on either side. A giant cake on the kitchen island bench read 'Happy Birthday Alli!' Confetti was spread around the floor, bringing the party look to life.

"It looks amazing. We've outdone our selves this time Babe," Alex says chuffed. The pair walk over to the kitchen and sit down on the bar stools. Most of all they couldn't believe that Alli, the little girl they still saw as their baby, was now going to be a teenager. Where had all of the time gone? Why did it just fly by? It only seemed like yesterday when Jo was going into labour with her.

"How is she a teenager?" Jo pleads with Alex.

"I don't know. I don't even know how we made it this far? How did we survive 13 years?" Alex asks curiously.

"We made it because of her. If it wasn't for Alli then I don't think we'd be here. It took us a long time to get to a good place together, and she was the driving force behind it. She was the reason why we kept giving us a go," Jo says. Alex nods his head and they lean in for a kiss.

"Right, let's go gather the troupes and go wake her up," Alex instructs.

 **Scene break**

Alex and Jo sit on the kitchen bar stools watching Allison attempting to get her presents out to the store packaging. It was no easy feet, especially given all the industrial strength plastic they were wrapped in. Gathered around Allison was the kids, Amber and Isla and Jo's family.

"I can't believe that we have a teenager now," Alex says amazed.

"We're old. We're so totally old," Jo laughs. "It only seems like yesterday when I was holding her in my arms for the first time. And now look at her, she's 13 years old," Jo gushes.

"We're not that old. We did have her young," Alex replies. Jo nods her head as Martin and Alice walk over to them.

"It really does only feel like yesterday when I was kissing her tiny little baby hands and smelling her newborn skin," she continues to gush.

"It only feels like yesterday when I was holding you in my arms darling," Alice smiles.

Jo smiles as her mother gives her a side hug and rubs the upper part of her right arm.

"Champagne darling?" Martin asks.

"Oh, yes please," Alice replies as Martin begins to pour a glass.

"Josephine?" Martin asks curiously as he hands Alice a glass.

"No thanks daddy," Jo replies politely as she shakes her head.

"No champagne, the only time you don't drink Champagne is when you're pregnant... you're not pregnant are you?" Martin asks jokingly.

"Oh god no, Alex has had the snip. No more babies are in the plan," Jo says assertively. "I just don't feel like having a drink. My little girl is 13 today. This is a moment I want to remember forever and I want to remember it sober," Jo says.

"I know that I wasn't the most supportive of your decision to keep the baby at first... And I know that I hated you Alex for getting my little girl pregnant. But I couldn't be more proud of you Josephine... Of you both for the parents that you've become, the almost 14 years that you've spent as as husband and wife, the happiness that you both have together, and the seven kids you share. It wasn't the most traditional way to start a life together but you've made it work," Martin praises.

Jo looks at her dad and smilies. His approval of her life had always been something that she had strived to get, and although she'd had it a long time before now it was reassuring to hear. "Aww, thanks daddy," Jo replies with a smile. Her dad leans over and gives her a kiss on the hair.

"I think it's time for the cake," Alex suggests.

"Great idea. I'll round up the kids," Jo replies. Alex walks over to the fridge and prepares the cake while Jo gathers the kids around the dinning table.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Jo asks as Alex brings over the cake.

"I am!" Alli says excitedly.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Allison, happy birthday to you! Hip hip, Hooray! Hip hip, hooray, hip hip, Hooray! Yay!" Everybody sings. Allison blows out her candles and everybody claps.

"I can't believe you're 13 baby," Jo says as she struggles not to cry. She bends over and gives Alli a million kisses.

"Ew, mum, gross, stop it," Allison says squirming. Jo stops kissing Allison and stands up.

"Oh no, it's started already. By the time tomorrow comes you won't want to be seen with me," Jo cries.

"Hon, that's a little bit dramatic. I think we've got more time then that," Alex points out.

"That's what I thought," Jo cries.

"Well, we've got like 6 other kids to take care of. I don't think we have anything to worry about," Alex says. He pulls Jo in for a hug.

"Mum, dad's right. You ain't got nothing to worry about. You're a freaking hot mother who is a freaking surgeon. You save people on a daily basis, you can rock those high heals like it's nobody's business and you give killer advice. I'll always want to be seen with you," Allison replies with a smirk.

"Thanks baby," Jo says smiling.

"Anytime mum," Allison replies with a grin.


	14. You belong with me

**Chapter fourteen- you belong with me**

 **If you can see I'm the one who understands you,**

 **Been here all along so why can't you see,**

 **You belong with me,**

 **You belong with me...**

 **Three days later- April 28th 2020**

 **Chapter fourteen plot-** When Allison asks her mother for advice on boys, Jo reminisces about the moment she knew Alex was 'the one.'

"Mum? Can I ask you a question?" Alli asks as she walks into the kitchen where Jo was busy reading a magazine while expressing milk for the twins.

"Sure thing honey," Jo replies. She places her magazine down on the table and taps on the seat next to her. Alli walks over to the seat and sits down.

"How do you know when a boy likes you?" She asks curiously.

"Romantically?" Jo asks curiously.

"I don't know. Just how do you know when they like you?" She asks again.

"Okay, why don't you tell me what is happening and I'll let you know what it means," Jo suggests.

"There's this boy in my class called Tommy. When I get to school he's always waiting at my locker and he gives me a strawberry milk," Allison states.

"Ah, I remember the strawberry milk days," Jo chuckles. "That means that he wants you to notice him. I once had this guy who gave me strawberry milk for two months when I was seven," Jo states.

"And what happened?" Alli asks curiously.

"He was disgusting... Never took a shower and always has flies hanging around his armpits," Jo says disgusted.

"Oh gross!" Alli exclaims. "I think that Tommy really likes me. How did you know dad was the one for you?" She asks.

"Okay, wow, now we're getting serious. When's the wedding? Am I invited? What unholy Bridesmaid dresses are you picking?" Jo laughs.

"Mum, I'm serious," Alli chuckles.

 **Flashback**

**April 2006**

She could see him sitting in the corner of the cafe. He was sitting with Taylor Collier. Jo had met her a few times when Alex would come and pick up Allison and she was a senior in high school with Jo. She was the popular girl and Alex had been dating her since before he started college.

Jo didn't know what had come over her these past few weeks, but she couldn't stop looking at Alex. He had a girlfriend so she knew it was wrong. But she was his wife and after the multitude of bad dates Jo had been on she was still single.

Was it that bad that she wanted him? She wanted to give him a second chance, everybody deserves one and he was the father of her daughter.

The way Alex would interact and care for Alli would make her heart melt. The way Alli loved her father would make her heart melt and it would cause her to dream about what kind of future the three of them could have together.

Jo looks down at Alli, who was lying in her pram asleep, and smiles. She had an idea. But she couldn't do it right? Could she really walk over to Alex and proclaim her love for him?

She takes a deep breath, damn right she could. He was the father of her child and her husband.

Jo confidently pushes the pram over to Alex. "Hey," she smiles.

"Hey Jo. Hi Alli baby," Alex says as he gently wriggles her foot.

"I want to say something to you... Taylor, I'm sorry, but you're not going to like it and I'm pretty sure you're going to hate me for it. But that's okay, I can live with that," Jo states assertively.

"What is it Jo? Is everything okay?" He asks confused.

"The other day when someone asked me if I was living my dream, I didn't know what to say... I honestly had to think. Every day a million things clutter up my mind. It gets hard to breathe and I forget what I really need. I need you. I see you and I see you with Alli and my heart melts and I begin to dream about what our future could be like and it looks bright. It looks like the brightest star in the Skye. That's what means the most to me." Jo blurts out.

"We deserve a second chance, for her," Jo says as she looks down at Alli. "You belong with me."

Alex nods his head and gets up from the seat. He walks over to Jo and gives her a kiss.

The moment that Alex chose their family and settling down was the moment that Jo knew he was the one.

 **Present time-**

**4 days later- May 2nd 2020**

"Wilson!" Owen calls out as he notices Jo walking casually across the ER.

Jo looks over at Owen and walks over to him. Why would he want her? Maybe he heard that she didn't have much on and required help in the ER. Whatever it was it didn't matter because Jo didn't get to work in the ER that often and she needed all the experience she could get.

"Yes sir," she says as she reaches her.

"I need a favour," he says.

Her heart skinks. What if it was a personal favour rather then a medical favour. She had heard quite directly from Amelia that the two of them were having trouble in their relationship and with almost 14 years of marriage under her belt Jo was the perfect person to come to. "What is it?" She asks curiously.

"There is a 29 year old woman in bay 4 with a head Laceration. You may need a Neuro consult. I know it's not a Paeds case but would you mind taking a look at it?" He asks curiously.

Jo nods her head, "Sure," she replies. So Owen was Avoiding Amelia now. That wasn't going to help them work it out. That was only going to make it worse. Jo takes a deep breath, "I know you didn't ask me Sir, but you avoiding Amelia isn't going to make things better between you, trust me, it'll make them worse. In my almost 14 years of marriage I've learnt that communication and talking things through is the key to keeping things healthy," Jo says. She takes another deep breath. Did she just cross the line by advising her superior about his love life? It didn't matter now, it was too late. It was done.

Owen nods his head. "Thank you Wilson," he replies. Jo picks up a tablet from the nurses station and heads over to bed four. She opens up the partition and notices the woman lying in the bed. She had shoulder length brunette hair and was wearing jeans and a blue singlet.

"Hi, I'm Dr Wilson," Jo smiles. she walks into the bay and closes the partition behind her. As she walks closer to the woman she realises who she was. "Taylor Collier," she says shocked.

"Great, I've got you as my doctor," Taylor says as she rolls her eyes. Jo gives a fake smile and walks over to the glove dispenser and gets two medium gloves out and places the tablet down on the counter. She then walks over to the wheely chair beside the bed and sits down.

"So Wilson then hey? I'm guessing you and Alex didn't work out then. I knew you guys wouldn't. Just because you had a baby together doesn't mean that your meant to be together, that's something Alex found hard to understand when he broke up with me for you. It was a dog move stealing him from me the way that you did," Taylor says bitterly.

"Let's take a look at this cut," Jo says distracting her. Jo gets a cotton tip from the tray and some badadine. She puts the disinfectant solution onto the cotton tip.

Taylor looks at Jo's name tags and studies them, "intern hey? Becoming a doctor not as easy as you hoped?" She asks with a smug smile.

"Yes, I'm an intern. But you'll be pleased to know that my Husband Alex is a Paediatric surgeon and that he's a wonderful dad to our seven children," Jo says glaring at Taylor. "Now, This is going to sting a little," Jo says bitterly.

"Whatever," Taylor replies with an eye roll. Jo begins to clean the cut and as she does Taylor flinches.

"Taylor, this cut is quite deep. It's going to need stitches as well as a head C.T. "How did you cut yourself?" She asks curiously.

"It is none of your business. You always were a nosey know it all and obviously that hasn't changed with age," Taylor replies.

"As your doctor I'm required to ask. The more we know about a situation the better we can help you. And if you don't want to tell me how this happened then that's okay, but I do need to know how long ago it happened," Jo explains.

"It happened two hours ago," Taylor huffs. "And if you must know I'm in a hurry so the quicker you fix me up the better," she replies impatiently.

"Any headaches, nausea?" She asks as she places the cotton tip down on the tray. She begins to prep the stiture kit.

"No," Taylor replies as she taps her fingers on the side of the bed. Jo pulls out a small torch from her top pocket to check Taylor's pupils.

"Pupils are active and reactive," Jo replies with a smile. She walks over to the counter to grab the chart. A moment later Jo hears the monitors in the room go off. She looks over at Taylor, who was now having a seizure.

"Help! I need some help in here!" Jo shouts out as she rushes over to Taylor.

 **Scene break**

"She just seized. She was fine. No word slurring, her pupils were active and reactive. She said there was no headaches or vomiting after the injury. Why would she just seize like that?" Jo asks Amelia as they stand in the CT image room, waiting for Taylor's CT results to come though.

"Jo, you did everything right. All the medical indications that something like this would happen weren't there. How did she say she hurt her head?" Amelia asks.

Jo looks over at Taylor, who was lying in the CT machine unconscious. She looks back over at Amelia, "she wouldn't tell me," Jo sighs. "We knew each other in high school, she hated me and she made it quite clear that she still did. In her mind I stole Alex from her and I used Alli as leverage," Jo sighs.

"Okay," Amelia replies nodding her head.

"I didn't know that they were anything serious when I asked Alex if we could give our relationship another go for the sake of Allison. But she's hated me for it. 'Josephine Alice Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev, you are a just using the fact that you have a baby together to lure him back to you. You don't even love him. You'll never work out and when you don't I'll be right here for Alex. Mark my words, he is mine.' She really hated me for that and now that she knows that Alex and I worked out she hates me more," Jo explains.

"Wow," Amelia says shocked.

"Yeah, I know. She was a very hateful woman," Jo says nodding her head.

"No... Well yes, but no, is Hollingsworth- Wilson Karev your surname?" She asks shocked.

"It's long, I know," Jo says nodding her head.

"Hollingsworth- Wilson sounds rich. Were you rich growing up?" Amelia asks.

"Oh yes, very," Jo says as she nods her head.

Amelia smiles and gives a chuckle at Jo's non existent subtleness. She looks down at the screen to see Taylor's scans were ready.

"Ah, look here," Amelia says as she points to a small mark on the cerebral Hemisphere of the brain.

"Is that a contusion?" Jo asks.

"Correct. This is a very, very small brain contusion. The fact that it's so small would be why she didn't show any symptoms until the seizure. Good news is that it will heal on its own," Amelia replies.

"Okay, good. Because I did not want to tell that girl that she needed surgery," Jo laughs.

"Why don't you take her up to her ward room; she'll need to be monitored overnight," Amelia replies.

 **Scene break**

"Hey baby, you'll never guess who I just treated," Jo says with a grin as she rushes over to Alex, who was sitting behind the nurses station.

"Who would that be?" He asks curiously.

"Three words, your. Ex. Girlfriend," Jo says.

"Rosie Carmichael?" He asks. Jo shakes her head. "Jessica Baker?" He asks.

"Try again. She was after Alli," Jo says.

"Valerie Underwood?" He questions.

"No," Jo says shaking her head.

"Angela Mayfair?" He asks cautiously.

"Okay, because I can't stand being reminded of all the girls you've been with I'm just going to tell you. It was Taylor Collier," She replies.

"She was my next guess," Alex replies with a grin.

"Shut up and kiss me before I kill you," Jo orders. Alex gives a firm shake of the head and gives Jo a kiss. "Oh come on, is that all you've got? You can do better then that because trust me, that kiss won't lead to sex tonight," Jo grins.

"Sex?" He questions.

"Now that your boys are tied up and the doctor has given you the okay, we can have sex. And we both have early finishes so I was thinking that we should put the kids down early," she says raising her eye brows.

"Oh, you are naughty Mrs Karev," Alex grins.

"And very Horny, so kiss me right now," Jo orders.

"Yes Ma'am," Alex grins.


	15. Whenever you remember

**Chapter fifteen- whenever you remember**

**Whenever you remember times gone by,**

 **Remember how we held our heads so high,**

 **When all this world was there for us,**

 **And we believed that we could touch the sky,**

 **Whenever you remember, I'll be there,**

 **Remember how we reached that dream together,**

 **Whenever you remember...**

 **Chapter fifteen plot:** Jo graduates high school and Alex and Alli are right by her side.

Jo stands in her bedroom and stares at herself in her floor length mirror. She couldn't believe that this day was here, she couldn't believe that she had made it here. After giving birth she never thought that she'd graduate. But yet here she was, standing in her cap and gown.

She couldn't help but admire herself, damn she looked good, especially after having a kid. But Jo was most proud of the hard work she had to put in and she was proud of herself for surviving high school and graduating in time with the rest of her class, especially given the fact that she had a 1 and a half year old.

Jo hears a knock on her door. "Come in," Jo smiles. The door opens to revel her mother, who was smiling at Jo.

"I am so proud of you Jo," she smiles. She walks over to Jo's bed and sits down. She pats the side of the bed to signal for Jo to come over.

Jo smiles and walks over to her mother. She sits down next to her on the bed. "You, my darling Girl should be so proud of yourself. I know that the life you planned took a detour, but I'm so happy that the detour still ended with you graduating high school and going to college," Her mum says. Jo looks over at her with a smile and gives her mother a hug.

"I know that you and dad haven't always seen eye to eye with my choices. Especially when it comes to my relationship with Alex. It's hard, there's been ups and downs but we're making it work. We're still together so that's something," Jo says with a smile.

"I know that we haven't seen eye to eye on everything. But you're giving your child a family. Just promise me one thing," Alice requests.

"Anything," Jo replies.

"Once upon a Time were a little girl with big dreams that you promised to make real one day. Don't disappoint yourself," Alice says.

"I don't know if I can do it. Be a mother, a wife, have a job and go to school. I don't know if being a doctor is a possibility anymore," Jo says. She feels a tear roll down her cheek.

"You have a plan darling. Nursing school is step one. It'll make it easier on you when you do decide that it's time to take the next step," she smiles.

"What if I fall?" Jo asks.

"Oh, but my darling, what if you fly?" She smiles. She places her right hand on Jo's cheek and uses her thumb to wipe the tear away. She plants a kiss on Jo's forehead before getting up and walking out of the room.

 **Scene break**

"Alex, hi, over here!" Alice calls out as she notices Alex walking down the centre isle of the auditorium. Alex nods his head and heads over to the third row. He sees Alice and Martin along with Jo's siblings. Alice had Allison on her lap.

"Come here baby," Alex says as he reaches his hands out for Allison. Alli reaches for Alex and he grabs her.

"Daddy!" The 19 month old says excitedly.

"Where Mummy?" She asks.

"Your Mummy is about to walk across that stage and graduate high school," Alex says as he points to the stage. "And we are all ver proud of her."

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Seattle High graduation 2007. This is the day I'm sure many of you have anticipated since the beginning of this journey 12 years ago. Today is a day of celebration as we mark this monuments occasion. I'd like to welcome Josephine Hollingsworth-Wilson Karev to the stage," Headmaster Charleston announces. The crowd claps and Jo walks up to the podium on the stage.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Allison calls out. Jo looks over to Alli and smiles and waves to her.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Most of you know me as the pregnant married girl. I can however assure you that that's not my name, it's Josephine... Jo and that I'm much more then that. We're all much more then the silly little nicknames given to us while in high school," she begins. "I'm sure for most of use this day is equally exciting as it is terrifying and daunting. For the past 12 years we've had a safe and secure place to come every single day. We knew what every day would bring and for most of use there were no life changing surprises. We came here, to Seattle High, to be educated, to socialise and to make something of ourselves. Today the certainty of knowing what everyday will bring ends. Like branches on a tree we will all continue to grow in different directions. Graduation is an exciting time. It's both the ending and a beginning. It's warm of memories of the past and big dreams of the future," Jo smiles.

 **Scene break**

Jo smiles as she walks off the stage, in her hands she held on tightly to her high school diploma. She scans the room looking for her family. In the corner of her eye she spots them walking towards her, and begins to walk in the same direction.

"Mumma!" Alli exclaims as she sees her mother. Jo's face lights up as she sees her daughter and Alli leans forward and holds her arms out for Jo. Jo grabs Allison from Alex and holds her tightly.

"She's very proud of her mother. We all are," Alex replies with a smile. He leans in and gives her a kiss.

"Ew! Gross! Get a room!" 9 year old Nicolas exclaims.

"Aw, Sorry," Jo grins as she ruffles Nick's hair.

"Well done darling," Martin says. He gives his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I know it's been hard on you to complete high school while having a baby... Well, toddler now. But to see you finish... and as valedictorian none the less, makes me so proud. Well done," he smiles.

"Thank you Daddy," he smiles.

"Let's head outside to take some photos, yeah?" Alice asks. Jo nods her head and the group weave their way through the crowd and emerge outside of the auditorium. They find a free grassed area surrounded by large trees to take photos.

Within in a few minutes Alice had snapped up what seemed like hundreds of photos of the proud graduate and her family.


	16. Brave Face

**Chapter sixteen- Brave face**

**Chapter Sixteen plot:** Alex and Jo attend their high school reunion

 **Put your brave face on,**

 **The one you wore when you stole my heart,**

 **Won't you hold my hand,**

 **We'll jump together into anything that could**

 **Possibly happen...**

 **1 month later - June 5th 2020**

Alex and Jo sit in their Toyota Minivan. When their family had outgrown this car, rather then trading it in they had decided to keep it and buy a bigger car. That way they'd still have something smaller to drive around when they didn't have all of the kids. Now they sat outside their high school gym. The car park was packed with the cars from the class of 2007.

The area looked the same, despite being so many years later. That was an oddly frightening thought for Jo. After all, the the gym hadn't changed in all of these years then who was to say that the students had?

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe we're doing this. I never ever thought that I'd be back here... Ever," Jo exclaims as they sit in the car.

"Me either. It means we're old," he says grumpily.

"Alex, we have seven kids. I've felt old ever since had Alli," she replies. "Now, I guess we should go in otherwise people are going to think that we're the weirdo's that end up spending the reunion as socially challenged and isolated people in a car," Jo says.

"Babe, that's a rather complex analysis. We've been sitting in the car for five minutes," he replies.

"Five minutes is already too long when it comes to high school. Now let's roll out," Jo says assertively. They get out of the car and Alex walks around to Jo.

"Everybody here thought that we'd never make it. Let's show them," he says as he holds out her hand. She grabs onto it and nods her head.

"Let's show them," she agrees.

They hold hands as they walk down to the entry of the gym. Outside the entrance there was a table that had name takes placed on it. They grab their respective name tags and head inside.

The room looked the same, the bleachers looked the same old ugly cream colour everything about the gym looked exactly the same. It was some what unbelievable that not a single thing had changed since they had left high school. Jo knew that The funding for government schools was poor, but she didn't think that it was this poor.

As they walk through the Gym both keep their eyes peeled for people that they knew. Jo was looking for one teacher in particular, Miss Schmitt.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Alex says. Jo nods her head and places her bag on the table next to her.

"Jo? Jo Wilson?" A voice questions. She turns around a sees Brandon.

"Brandon!" Jo exclaims, "it's great to see you," she adds. He walks over to her and they hug.

"You too. Are you and Ah... Alex still together?" He questions.

Jo nods her head proudly, "going on 14 years," she smiles proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm so glad that you both ended up working stuff out," he says.

"Brandon Keller, right?" Alex says as he walks over to Jo with her drink and hands it to her.

"Yes," Brandon replies. "You are 29 and you're still drinking pink lemonade," He chuckles.

Jo gives a little chuckle, "I'm breastfeeding, I don't have enough supply to pump and dump," she admits.

"Oh wow. You guys had another baby?" He asks.

"We've had seven," she replies. She watches the shocked look on his face grow, "that's 7 children. Not seven babies. Holly and Amelia are 6 months, Madeleine is 8, Angela, Rachel and Jacob are 10 soon and Allison is 13 now," she gushes.

"That is a lot. Wow. Did you both end up becoming doctors?" He asks curiously.

"We did. I worked as an RN in child welfare for a few years, but now I'm an intern," Jo smiles.

"And I'm a Paeds fellow," Alex says.

"That's great. I myself got into construction," Brandon replies.

Jo scans the room and spots Miss Heather Schmitt standing over by the drinks station, "baby, I'm going to go and say hi to Miss Schmitt," Jo smiles. Alex nods his head and continues talking to Brandon while she heads over to see Miss Schmitt.

"Miss Schmitt," Jo says as she taps on her shoulder. Miss Schmitt jumps and turns around to see Jo.

"Josephine darling, you scared me," she exclaims. Jo gives a laugh and the pair hug.

"It is so good to see you," Jo smiles. "Jo gestures to an empty table and Heather nods her head. The pair walk over to it and sit down.

"Likewise my dear. Out of all my students you're the one that had the most potential," she exclaims.

"Until I got pregnant?" Jo asks. She looks down at the floor and looks back up.

"No," Heather says shaking her head. "Getting pregnant made you work even harder to achieve your goals. Now tell me, did you achieve your goal of becoming a surgeon?" She asks hopefully.

Jo smiles and nods her head, "I did," she says. She watches Heather's face light up with excitement. "It took me longer then originally planned. I went to University and got a three year BA of Nursing Science. I then worked as a child welfare nurse for three years and then I went to Med school for four years and now I'm an intern at Grey Sloan," Jo smiles.

"That's fantastic my love! That makes me so happy to hear. But you know that Career isn't everything. How is the family front?" She asks.

"It's great. Alex and I are still together. We've been married going on 14 years," Jo smiles.

"Oh my, I'm so happy that you guys made it work," she gushes.

"We have 7 kids. Holly and Amelia are 6 months, Madeleine is 8, Angela, Rachel are Jacob are 10 soon and Alli is 13 now, isn't that just crazy?" Jo asks.

"Oh wow. You're a parent to a teenager. Get ready for a wild ride," Heather laughs.

"I can't believe that I was just two years older then her when I had her. One of my biggest fears is that she makes the same mistake that I did. Not that I consider her a mistake, because I don't. But I couldn't imagine her becoming a parent at 15," Jo explains. Jo looks to Heather for support and guidance. She always looked up at her like a second mother.

"You can't control what your kids do when you're not with them. You just have to trust that you've raised them right to do the right thing. And if I know you, then you have," Heather replies. She places a hand on Jo's shoulder and Jo smiles.


	17. Chapter 17- Make it Rain

**Chapter seventeen- Make it rain**

 **Chapter seventeen plot-** A family fun day out ends with surprising news.

Hey everybody! So this is it, this is the final chapter of make it rain. I would like to thank everybody who followed, favourited or reviewed this story. It means the world to me. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

 **I don't care what they say**

 **'Cause I have seen when we run we make it rain**

 **There's nothing better than this**

 **I'll keep wanting you for just one more kiss**

 **To make it rain,**

 **Can you be mine?**

 **Can you be mine?**

 **Can you be mine?**

 **Oh now you're mine...**

 **2 months later- July 8th 2020**

"The kids are all dressed and having breakfast," Alex says to Jo as he walks into the living room where she was busy packing day bags for their trip to the trip to the local Seattle Zoo. They were going to end the day by staying in a local house down by the lake. Next to Jo was the twins, who were occupied in their rock 'n' plays.

Jo looks up at him, "this is going to be so much fun. I don't remember the last time we went to do something like this," she smiles. "Wow, that's kinda sad," she adds slowly.

"Well, we've been busy. Life gets busy. We've got seven kids, we're always busy. But that makes moments like this that more special and appreciated," Alex replies. He bends down and gives Jo a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess you're right. If we did this stuff all the they'd expect it. We're busy, and life is just going to get even more busier," Jo replies with a smile.

"Princess, I'll finish up breakfast with the kids if you want to finish up here and get the twins ready?" Alex suggests.

"Sounds like a plan lover boy," she grins.

 **Scene break**

"Thanks for taking us to the zoo mummy and daddy!" The kids say excitedly as Alex and Jo pay for the tickets.

"No worries kiddos," Alex replies as he hands each child a ticket. "You have all been very well behaved."

"We Know," Jacob says with a grin.

"Of course you know," Jo smiles. "Alright, let's go," Jo smiles as the lady hands her the tickets. Maddie puts her land on the side of the Twins pram while the older kids walk next to it and they head off into the zoo.

"Mummy, we must go and see the Koala's! They are so adorable and cute. But, if you be super duper mean to them they can kill you!" Angela exclaims excitedly.

"That doesn't sound nice," Maddie replies seriously.

"Well let's go have a look and see what we can find out," Alex suggests. They look at a map and find out where the koalas are and they begin make their way over there.

"Mummy, when are we going to go to the special house near the water?" Jacob asks as they walk over to the Koalas.

"After we finish at the zoo," Jo replies.

 **Scene break**

"They're so cute!" Angela exclaims as the family admire the koalas.

"Look Mummy, that ones got three feet!" Maddie says excitedly as she points to a koala. everybody looks up at it.

"Ohhhh... Um... That one it the middle isn't a foot," Jo says awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, most certainly not," Alex laughs.

"Then what is it?" Maddie asks.

"It's a..." Alli begins to answer before Jo puts her hand over Alli's mouth, muffling the last word, 'doodle.'

"It's nothing that concerns you," Jo replies.

Alex and Jo look over to Alli, "how did you know what that was?" Alex asks concerned and very disturbed.

"I'm thirteen, We take sex education classes at school!" She says assertively.

"Please don't share any of your human anatomy classes with your siblings, okay?" Jo asks.

"Okay," Alli sighs. She was looking forward to grossing out her siblings with her new found knowledge.

"Alright kiddos, where to next?" Alex asks.

"Lunch!" Jacob says excitedly.

"Lunch? Darling, we only just got here. It's 10:30," Jo replies.

"I'm hungry," Jacob replies.

"Oh, he is so your son," Jo laughs while she looks at Alex.

 **Scene break**

 **That night**

The night breeze was cold, but when coming into contact with the fire it became the perfect temperature to hit the skin. The crackle of the fire was soothing to the ear and the mesmerising light from the flames along with the fireflies lighting up the sky made it the perfect evening to enjoy a campfire.

Alex and Jo and the kids with the exception of Amelia and Holly, who were asleep inside, were gathered around the campfire and sitting in a circle chatting away and enjoying s'mores.

"They look so happy don't they?" Jo asks as they admire they're children laughing at the cheesy nature of each other's jokes.

"They do. I can't believe that we did all this," he says with a grin.

"We're pretty amazing, right?" Jo says with a nudge.

"Oh, so totally amazing," he laughs. Jo snuggles into his side and rests her head on his shoulder and they continue to admire the kids.

Moments pass and Jo looks up at him. "Alex?" She questions.

"Yes Princess," he smiles.

"I'm late," Jo states.

"Late? Late for what?" He questions curiously.

"We have a football team of kids how can you be so clueless, I'M LATE," Jo emphasises. "And that's pretty amazing given the fact that somebody got Neutered. Unless somebody lied about having a certain surgery," she replies.

"Every 1 in 600 neuterings fail. My boys are the elite of the elite. They've proven that time and time again. Especially given the fact we conceived triplets while you had an IUD," he points out. "And just because you're period is late doesn't mean that you're pregnant. It could be late for a number of reasons," he adds.

"My period has only ever been unexpectedly late two times. Their names are Allison, Jacob, Angela and Rachel," Jo states simply causing Alex to give a little chuckle. They look over at the kids before looking back over at each other.

"Come on, the likelihood of you being pregnant right now is very slim, and if you are then clearly it's meant to be," Alex says.

"Well, I just took a test and..." Jo begins.

"And?" Alex questions.

She pulls out a pregnancy test from her bra and holds it up in front of Alex, "I'm pregnant," she smiles.


End file.
